


Shooting Stars & Silver Moons

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Shades of Graves, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, But better bc SS&C, Caning, Cliche, Collars, Daddy Kink, FAST SCORCH BB, First Dates, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, NO SLOW BURN HERE MOVE ALONG, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tropes, businessman!Graves, first date sex, hipsterbarista!Credence, mild sugar daddying, now with improved smut, revamped remodeled expanded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence is used to seeing everyone around him in some form or manner of a relationship, but overall tends to shun that sort of thing himself...until one day, a handsome stranger enters the coffee shop and snags his attention.Percival has always thought himself too busy to allow for any sort of connection beyond a one night stand, but when he encounters a barista with more than an interest, he decides he can bend his rule...for him. sozdanie-gryazi-eternal.tumblr.com/post/153537220160/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻] Shooting Stars & Silver Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847685) by [BEVEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL)



> hi. i've gone through and re-vamped this fic, a lot. added about 3k words, fixed plot holes, errors, etc.  
> anyway, enjoy!  
> now with more daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is here bc every angsty ship needs a fluffy coffeeshop au amiright? also i wanted a story with some consensual bdsm but it starts off pretty mild, for now. so yeah. also i have literal ZERO experience writing it or doing much, so if it reads horrible, thats whyyy.  
> anyway, enjoy!

Another day, another pot of coffee, or cup, or thermos.

Credence used to think he’d get sick of the smells, grow tired of the taste, and eventually become bored of the people, customers or his co workers, in the Fantastic Beans (And Wild Flavors) shop, but he never had.

It had been three years and counting, and it was still a delight to wake up and come to work, be surrounded by smiling faces and hear the whistle of the foam maker. He’d first started working there right out of high school, and now was well on his way to finishing his art degree at the local college, and had a steady job to mark down on his resume.

Newt, his main assistant barista was mumbling something about needing to get off early to meet his girlfriend of the moment, a one _ Leda Lestrange _ , or something of the sort. It wasn’t exactly a flower child sort of name, like Newt himself possessed, but hey, if he liked her, whatever.

Tina, the other barista, swept past him in a flurry of motion while asking in a hushed voice if he could man the register, and in exchange she would take over brewing, just until the line died down, so he shifted positions, and stepped around to the counter.

It wasn’t unusual for a Friday afternoon to bring a big crowd, but considering it was also Black Friday, he supposed everyone needed a jolt after the early morning shopping expeditions.

Credence smiled as a pretty blonde in front of him finished giving him her order and dragged her giggling friend along with her, and the next customer in line moved forward.

Credence smiled and then opened his mouth to ask if they were ready to order, and something made him stop. Some _ one _ rather.

The man standing in front of him was definitely not one of the early bird shopper types, but rather the wall street or Madison avenue type of looking suits.

He had sharp features and was probably the handsomest ‘ _ suit _ ’ to have crossed the threshold into such a hipster type coffee shop. Credence would have laughed if he hadn’t been staring at the man like an idiot.

“I’ll take a double espresso with soymilk and honey instead of white sugar if you’ve got it.”

His voice had an irish lilt to it, and Credence found himself just nodding and punching in the order, still silent as the grave.

The total was an easy opportunity for something to say, and then of course, he needed a name to go on the cup.

“Just Graves. Keep the change.”

The man, the Mister Graves, smiled with the corner of his mouth, and pressed a ten dollar bill into Credence’s hand, before moving over to stand at the end of the counter with the rest of the customers who had completed their orders and awaited their drinks.

 

* * *

 

His new art director had told him about the coffee place on seventh, and though at first the soft colors and warm atmosphere had felt like it was trying too hard to be retro and relevant all at once, Percival decided he might have to give thanks to Kowalski after all.

Cute baristas notwithstanding, the air was quite literally thick with the smell of fresh brewed coffee, unlike the burned shit most chain shops tended to smell of or worse, too much air freshener trying to mask said burn.

The lunch hour yawned on, so he actually had time to sit down and drink his coffee, even if it meant having to wait until he got off to eat. He wasn’t sure he dared try any of the organic looking pastries. Soy milk was about as radical as he got when it came to subverting norms.

Well and a few other things.

His name, or his last name really, but it was always so much easier to spell and say, was called out less than five minutes after he’d taken residence at the end of the counter, pulled out his phone to check his email, and the weather.

He glanced up to find the same pretty face who’d rung him up holding out his cup, slightly steaming,

“Here ya go. Careful, it’s hot.”

The guy was smiling, and Percival smirked back,

“I should hope so. Thanks.”

He picked a seat over by the window, and shucked off his overcoat, knowing the coffee would more than warm him up, even if the direct sunshine didn’t.

Still reading on his phone, he didn’t notice until there was a shadow over his shoulder, and he looked around to find the barista again, hand outstretched, with a handful of bills.

“I can’t actually accept a direct tip from you. House rules. So I figured I’d get you your proper change, and you can drop whatever you’d like into the tip jar on your way out. Or nothing. Its whatever.”

The guy sort of fumbled over his words, and Percival couldn’t help himself,

“Do I make you that nervous? Or is that a real rule? Not just an excuse to talk to me?”

A breathy sounding laugh from the barista followed his query, so he suspected he was right.

“Uh, well, no it’s a  _ real _ policy. I don’t want to get in trouble, so that’s why I’m here.”

The guy flattened his palm on Percival’s table, and began to retreat, but his own hand shot out to grab the younger man’s wrist.

“Wait. I didn’t catch your name, but you already have mine.”

A sort of nervous smile lit up his face and the guy shrugged,

“Oh right. I’m Credence. I work here a lot. So if you come back, you’ll probably see me. I’m the dork with the long hair. Easy enough to remember.”

The guy ran a hand over his forehead and through said long hair, mostly tied back in a small ponytail at the back of his neck, and Percival tried not to stare too long. He…Credence, really was one of the most dazzling sorts he’d ever seen.

His face almost looked as if it had been carved out of marble before being brought to life.

“Glad to know it. Thanks again.”

 

* * *

 

Credence could have kicked himself for being so stupid, walking away without really checking to see if the man had a ring on or anything useful to indicate status. Not that they were always reliable as it was those days.

Tucked away safely back behind the counter, he resumed his work, and didn’t even notice the man had left, until Tina nudged him in the ribs and he nearly jumped a foot.

“What the fuck?”

Tina shushed him and pointed to the tip jar.

A scrap of white paper was wedged into the top, along with the five one dollar bills.

“Oh shit.”

“Watch your language around customers.”

Tina was chiding him, but with a smile, so he knew she wasn’t actually mad.

Credence barely waited a minute before bee lining for the tip jar and pulling out the paper.

On it a phone number was scrawled, along with just one word.

**Drinks?**

“I think he was flirting with you.”

Tina said, clearly having read over his shoulder, and Credence shrunk in on himself,

“Oh god no. He probably just wants to know where I got my awesome sneakers.”

Tina rolled her eyes and he smirked back at her, but tucked the paper inside his jeans pocket, fully prepared to call it as soon as he had a free moment off work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Troye Sivan '...for him." of course <3
> 
>  
> 
> and yes i cant resist making Graves irish just like uh... Colin bc im weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure i hate writing texting dialogue its so annoying but goddamn this is our generation >.

Maybe it had been a risk, but Percival liked to think himself a risky sort. After all, there was not knowing, and there was being turned down nicely.

He preferred the latter.

If it came to that.

Two men could get drinks, and it didn’t have to be a date, but it also could be.

Percival was fidgeting, he knew it, and the clock was nearing time to go. His stomach gave a growl, and his hands were shaky from the caffeine and lack of food.

He had a cigarette on the walk to the subway to help distract from the many food trucks lining the street. The idea of ordering a pizza was much more appealing, but the present sights and smells were quite tempting.

Once the nicotine hit his lungs, he no longer felt the hunger, at least for the duration of the subway ride. As soon as he was safe inside his apartment, he tossed his bag and coat aside and pulled out his cell phone, trying not to be disappointed at the lack of important alerts.

_ ‘He’s probably still working. Retail or restaurants have shitty hours. _ ’ He thought to himself.

Of course. That was what he always heard from his nieces and nephews who were just young enough to be starting out in the rat race.

He smiled to himself, before calling in the order for his dinner, and then put his phone face down on the kitchen counter, willing himself to ignore it. It was high time for a drink anyway, thank god it was Friday.

The whiskey poured smoothly over the ice, and as Percival swirled it in his hand, he didn’t wait long before bringing it to his lips to drink deeply.

It would make the pizza taste better most likely, and on such an almost empty stomach, he’d only need two tumblers worth.

The doorbell rang a few moments later and his phone pinged, likely alerting him to the fact his order had arrived.

“No shit, thanks.”

He mumbled, swiping his phone to silent, and putting it back down on the counter, making his way to the front door, proper cash in hand.

 

* * *

 

Credence got off two hours early, at ten o’clock, because Tina said she could handle the rest of it, and he wondered just how bad of a rant and lecture Newt was going to be getting for skipping off early. Once he was home, he could finally relax. His apartment might have been a little cramped and smelled a bit stale like a boy’s locker room plus some air freshener that needed changing, but it was all his, and no pesky roommates were needed. Credence had wanted to get a cat when things evened out, and he got his degree in order, but for now, he had to be content with cat videos played on his modest flat screen, a moving out present from his folks.

It wasn’t until he was changing out of his jeans that the paper slipped out, and he remembered with a jolt to his system, not unlike a shot of espresso, that he had a phone call to make.

Or maybe he should text first?

Credence stood there, pants free and in sock feet, staring at his cell phone and the paper crumpled on the ground for about eight minutes before he mumbled to himself,

“Fuck it.”

He dialed the phone number, and waited with almost bated breath as it began to ring.

It rang exactly five times before there was a click, and the line was picked up.

“Hello?”

A groggy and rough voice answered, still with an accent that was familiar.

Credence tried to keep the fact his heartbeat was thundering in his ears from coming across in his voice,

“Hi, uh, this is Credence. You left your number at the coffee shop? For me, I hope. Otherwise I feel really dumb.”

He laughed, he couldn’t help it.

Mister Graves, on the other end of the line, seemed to realize exactly who he was talking to,

“Oh shit, sorry, I’ve had a couple drinks and I’m not at my most, ah, put together. Mind if I call you back tomorrow?”

Credence licked his lips and then nodded, blushing a bit before speaking,

“Of course yeah. Um, have a good night...?”

“Thanks. It’s Percival. Percival Graves. You have a goodnight now, Credence.”

His voice had been more than a little slurred, but still sexy. The irish lilt was even stronger when the man wasn’t completely sober. Goddamn.

Credence hung up and stared at the phone until the screen fell asleep and he sighed. Now  _ he _ wanted a drink too.

Halfway through a four pack of beer, and with a sandwich warming in the microwave, his phone chirped. It was far too late, or early, for any of his friends to be texting, telling him to come join them at club so-and-so, but when he slid his thumb over the screen, there was a text from Mister Graves’ number.

Credence blinked at the screen, once, twice, and then his vision finally seemed to focus.

_ Percival Graves: ‘IDK how weird this is, but you have really pretty lips.’ _

He stared at the text bubble for so long, he was startled when the microwave beeped, alerting him to his dinner being ready. Dinner at eleven thirty at night, not exactly just that. He winced as he singed his fingers and dropped the sandwich onto the nearest plate, or flat surface that was clean, and returned to his phone immediately.

Would it be a terrible idea to text back while the man was drunk?

Or was it the best idea?

Credence was typing before he could think better of it.

_ CB: “thanks? that’s not weird but it’s kinda suggestive.” _

He wasn’t sure whether or not to add a smiley face or not, so he didn’t.  _ ‘Less is more _ ’ he reasoned with himself.

Just after trying to take a bite of the sandwich, a bad idea it turned out, still far too hot, his phone dinged again.

_ Percival Graves: ‘Sorry. I’m way out of practice at this shit.’ _

Credence couldn’t help smiling at that. It definitely meant the man had been trying to flirt. Flattering didn’t even begin to cover it. Out of the world and out of the galaxy of the same league, basically. He finished his beer and started another.

_ CB: “that’s ok. you can practice on me.” _

Credence had clicked send before he realized just how goddamn suggestive  _ that _ had been.

“Fuck!”

There was no recalling it now. So he just sat there, fidgeting for a good minute, until the text alert sounded, and he nearly dropped his beer.

_ Percival Graves:  _ ‘ _ That’s not exactly platonic either.’ _

_ ‘But I’d like to though.’ _

Credence took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Two sips of beer and then he felt confident enough to reply.

 

_ CB _ :“ _ maybe we should save some of this for when we drink together.” _

_ Percival Graves: ‘Are you drinking alone too?’ _

_ CB: “of course. it’s too late to be out.” _

_ “to start being out that is.” _

_ Percival Graves: ‘I suppose so. I’m not much into the party scene myself.’ _

_ ‘I mean obviously. I’m not cool enough ;p ‘ _

Credence snorted aloud, and took another sip of his beer, the third one, and ignored his now cold sandwich to continue texting the man.

_ CB: “that’s debatable.” _

A few more minutes of that sort of chat, challenging back and forth, and Credence was starting to doze off in between replies. He texted Mister Graves as much and the man sent back another winking face with two words.

_ Percival Graves: ‘Sweet Dreams.’ _

Credence hadn’t heard, or received, that sort of cheesy well wish since high school.

 

_ CB:  _ “ _ you too. :) “ _

 

After that, he switched his phone to silent and trudged off to his bed, half eaten sandwich abandoned in the kitchen sink. He wasn’t really hungry anymore anyway. Just wanted to sleep, and maybe have some sweet dreams of the handsome businessman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pizza and whiskey? pffft what a nerd .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know i promised i'd write some delightful virgin!credence masturbation porn, buttttttttttt this is the next best thing right? kinda sorta. 
> 
> i'm sorry but there's much better things to...come.
> 
> i promise ;)

Percival woke up with a splitting headache, and the morning sunshine practically searing through his eyelids.

“Fuck me.”

He got up, slowly, as the pounding in his head resumed tenfold, and he winced every step into the bathroom, switching the water on, cold as could be, and he shimmied out of his boxers before stepping under the chilled spray.

While it pounded against his forehead, he tried to remember what exactly he’d done that had led to the horrible creature banging around in his skull.

Two or three glasses of whiskey, some pizza, and then…

Oh god.

He gritted his teeth.

He’d drunk texted someone.

Percival could just _ feel  _ it in his gut.

That was the single worst thing he could do for himself, let his mask of pure professionalism slip while under the influence. It was why his therapist, whom he hadn’t seen in two months, had suggested he try giving up one of his vices. Well, he smoked much less often than he used to, didn’t that count for something?

Not really.

When he smoked, he didn’t have a tendency to do anything reckless.

Drinking on the other hand… very much so.

He let out a long groan, and turned the water over to warm when he started to shiver. That also made things more than a little complicated, as he was sure he recalled a certain long haired and dark eyed creature that had haunted his dreams, lean limbs contrasting with his sharp edges, and a perfect pair of red lips on his…

Fuck it all, now he was  _ hard. _

Good thing the water was the perfect temperature.

It only took a few minutes of picturing those pretty lips on Percival’s cock, with those dark intense eyes looking up at him, and somehow, faintly he could hear his own voice confidently asking in his mind, asking the guy, _ “My beautiful boy, may I tie you up?”  _ before he was coming, knees getting weak, as his cock spilled between his fingers and onto the floor of the shower.

Rather presumptuous of him sure, but it was just a fantasy.

A damned good one.

Percival rested his forehead against the cool tiles for a good long minute, catching his breath and letting the lukewarm water pelt against his back.

Then it was time to stop bullshitting, and go see just what kind of damage he’d done. Toweling off and then getting dressed, in a pair of comfy cotton lounge pants along with his favorite house shoes took about five minutes, and he didn’t even bother with a shirt. It was warm enough inside the apartment, and considering all the steam that had built up in the bathroom, he didn’t need one.

The grey faux wood flooring was normally too cool against his feet, and it helped to calm him, ground him, but since he’d just had fairly bone melting orgasm in the shower, he was perfectly fucking relaxed. He found his phone easily enough, still on the counter right beside his now melted drink ice. He decided that before he could really do anything, like handle how monumentally stupid he might have been the night before, he needed a smoke.

Percival went over to his discarded pack of cigarettes and lit one up, taking several long drags before giving in and going back to his phone.

He plucked it up and swiped it awake, and found just one new text, from the coffee shop guy, Credence.

 

_ Credence:  _ ‘ _ hope you got some good rest.’ _

 

Percival couldn’t help but hold back a smile at reading that, and even as he scrolled back through the texts he’d sent while several fingers of whiskey in, it hadn’t really gone too badly. He’d tried to flirt, but Credence had sort of gently guided the conversation back to a more casual tone. Fucking bless him for that. Also for no exchanged pictures.

_ That _ always threw things downhill fast. Not that he was exactly the type to send pictures of his dick to every prospective partner, but still.

He tapped out a reply as he started his own coffee machine up, and tossed in the strongest pod he had, while finishing off the cigarette with his other hand.

 

_ PG: “I did actually. How did you sleep?” _

 

* * *

 

Credence woke up sweaty, and more than half hard, thanks a particularly steamy dream involving some black silk ties and the sort of toys he could only wish for but never place on his Christmas list. Living alone never paid off so well than when it was time to jerk off. 

Credence reached down beneath his sheets and palmed his cock over his sleep pants, trying to fall back into the dream from behind closed eyes, even without the embrace of sleep, it didn’t take much, the idea of having no way to control or stop the pleasure someone else could provide to him was enough of a trigger, and he bit back a shout as he came, his cock easily making a mess of his pants, wet warmth spreading under his palm as his release soaked into the thin fabric.

It was laundry day anyway.

His phone chirped from the bedside stand, and he frowned.

He thought he remembered putting it on silent.

Maybe he’d dreamed that up too.

Credence rolled over, wincing slightly at the damp fabric pressing against his now softened cock, and he snatched up his phone, heart skipping a beat at the sight of a reply from Mister Graves.

“Well good morning to you too.” He mumbled to himself.

Orgasms were always the best way to wake up, in his opinion, and he was more than a little giddy while preparing his morning coffee and gathering up his laundry.

The second he’d sat down at his tiny kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee, and the washing machine was humming in the background, spinning his clothing, he finally started a reply. One that was a bit more than a handful of words.

Before he could click send, the screen changed, indicating an incoming call.

Mister Graves was  _ calling _ him.

At ten in the morning.

Credence stared at the glowing green icon for a moment before swiping right.

“Hello?”

His voice was a little croaky, he was still waking up after all; though he usually recovered once he’d showered. But he’d chosen to have his coffee first that morning. Oops. 

“Credence, it’s Percival. I wanted to call and formally apologize for last night.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, I didn’t mind.”

Credence sort of stumbled over his words, not sure how to sound less than pathetically eager.

“Well, I’m not used to having someone like you paying attention to me, I guess. I’m just glad I didn’t scare you off.”

Credence thought maybe he’d misheard.

“Um, what? How could that be possible? I mean you’re… well…”

He trailed off, and Mister Graves chuckled on the other end of the line,

“I’m what? Now I’m intrigued, how precisely do you see me?”

Credence was afraid he might shatter his coffee mug; he was gripping it so tightly,

“I, uh, think you’re pretty interesting. I don’t know what kind of work you do, but you look important, the way you dress so nice and… stuff.” He wanted to bite his tongue. What the fuck 

was he even saying? Mister Graves clicked his tongue against his teeth, and the sound sent a shiver down Credence’s spine,

“You do know how to give a compliment, I’ll give you that. I work in finance. Nothing terribly exciting, I assure you.”

“But so then you have a regular Monday through Friday kind of working schedule? That must be nice. This is the first Saturday I’ve had off in like… months. Only because it’s my birthday tomorrow. Still have to work it, but only for a little bit.”

He took another sip of coffee while he could, and Mister Graves sounded surprised.

“Is that right? Well happy early birthday. Got big plans for today or tomorrow?”

Credence found himself teetering on the edge, caught between being overly presumptuous and remaining his usual shy self.

“I’m not sure yet. I know I would like to see you, if you have time, this weekend.”

“I’d like that too. Did you still want to just go for drinks, or maybe go somewhere to eat? For your birthday, I should think there’s gotta be some fancy restaurant you’ve always wanted to try...”

Credence gulped, and looked around his kitchen, and indeed, his entire apartment, before shaking his head, and stammering out a reply, trying to hide the fact he was basically on a shoestring budget,

“God no, I couldn’t ask that of you, I mean drinks at a bar that’s convenient for you is just fine.”

Mister Graves sighed,

“You are going to fight me every step of the way, aren’t you?”

Credence bit his lip,

“Um…maybe?”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind working for it. You’re worth it. How about I pick you up at seven? Text me your address any time before then.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah.”

“Great. Feel free to dress up, I’ll be in a suit, of course.”

The man laughed again, and then the line clicked, so Credence was left holding his half empty mug, and the reality of a real ass date staring him in the face.

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm sorry for the short-ish chapters, but while this story is a WIP i don't want to get too far ahead of myself. thanks for reading as always, and happy thanksgiving if you celebrate it.  
> oxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Percival didn’t spend the whole day preparing for the, uh, date, not at all. He just went to get his usual twice a month manicure early, and then stopped by his favorite cologne bar to get himself a new scent, and something he thought Credence might like. Before he then snagged a second bottle and asked it to be gift wrapped.

Just a present. He was just being thoughtful. Not trying to show off or impress, never that.

Percival got home from his gallivanting to find it was nearly four o’clock and he had just enough time to pick out and press a suit, before he needed to apply his new cologne and ensure he’d shaved off his day’s growth. Just in case.

Credence had texted him approximately an hour earlier, while he’d been out shopping, with the address of his apartment.

It was south of Hell’s Kitchen, while Percival lived on the northern half of the Upper East Side. it was a bit of a hike, but not terrible.

The coffee shop had been across from Times Square, so it made sense that Credence lived somewhat nearby to his work. It was almost impractical to take a cab to work every day, or the subway, especially if it was just cheaper to walk, and close enough.

Before he knew it, it was time to go. Percival smoothed his hands down the front of his jacket, and pulled his coat on, just barely remembering to grab the gift bag as he slid out the door.

The cab ride to Hell’s Kitchen didn’t take long at all, but he’d planned for a good hour to hour and forty-five minutes with traffic as it was.

He texted Credence the second the cab pulled to a stop, that he had gotten to his place early, and received a reply that he’d be right down. So  _ he _ ’d been ready early.

It seemed Percival wasn’t the only one on a bit of a nervous high about their dinner.

He was watching the front door, off and on between checking through his emails, and he didn’t see Credence until he was almost to the car. His jaw nearly dropped before he could catch himself. Credence had left his hair down and loose, and it was so long it brushed over his shoulders. He was wearing a dark brown pea coat, over a bright blue and white striped button up, with a red scarf to finish it off.

Percival couldn’t tell what color his pants were, but it didn’t matter. No staring at that region of his body was allowed. First dates meant he needed to use some  _ self control. _

The cab door opened and Percival quickly slid over to allow him to climb inside, and the grin on his face was so wide it almost made his cheeks hurt.

“Hey, don’t you clean up nice.”

Credence was smiling, ducking his head, and he shrugged from beneath his coat,

“Well I try. You look dashing, of course.”

Percival reached over, clapped a hand on his knee, and tilted his head towards the front of the cab,

“Wait until you see where we’re going.”

He leaned forward and gave the cab driver directions to 157 th  and west 52st street, and then sat back again beside Credence.

“Tell me, do you like fish?”

Credence shrugged again,

“Can’t say I’ve met a fish I didn’t like.”

Percival grinned,

“Excellent.”

However, once inside the restaurant, and seated at a rather private table in a far corner, Credence looked far less confident and almost shyer by the second.

“I don’t speak French.”

He mumbled, and Percival shook his head,

“It’s totally fine. I’ll translate the menu for you. They also have pictures beside each featured dish, and I find it’s more helpful often than even the text explaining the dish.”

“Good thing the prices are in English.” Credence whispered, probably to himself and Percival laughed,

“Don’t worry about that. This is my treat. It’s your birthday. Maybe we can even get them to sing to you?”

“Oh god no, please Mister Graves, don’t make them do that.”

Credence looked stricken instantly, and Percival tried to give him a bit of a pout,

“It would be funny. Also, just Percival is fine. Besides, French is much more elegant sounding than English when sung.”

Credence brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear, and leaned forward, frowning at the menu,

“I suppose you might be right… Percival.”

Percival ordered a bottle of white wine for them to share over dinner, and when the waiter had left, turned his attention back to his, well, date.

“See anything that interests you on there?”

“Some kind of trout and lemon caper… something. I mean it looks good.”

Credence passed over his menu to Percival, and as he did so their fingers brushed, and he thought he saw the younger man shiver.

“Let me see… ah yes. I think I’ve had that before. You’ll like it. But of course, if you don’t, we can send it back and you can try something else. Would you like me to pour your wine, or do you prefer to measure your own?”

Credence almost looked embarrassed,

“I think I’ve got it.”

He poured almost a third of a glass full, and then carefully set the bottle back down, so that the label faced Percival.

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

Credence ducked his head, a slight blush coloring his cheeks,

“I was a waiter in high school at this shitty Italian place; and they had a wine menu longer than the rest of the menu. So I got pretty good at that pouring nonsense.”

Percival raised his glass, and Credence echoed the movement,

“Cheers, and many more birthdays to you, my boy.”

“Cheers.”

He drank deeply, and nearly finished the amount in his glasses, but Percival chalked it up to nerves. Normally he would have done the exact same thing, but he’d had a half a Benadryl before leaving his apartment instead.

It always worked to settle his nerves.

But it did nothing to counteract the effects of alcohol on his libido unfortunately.

He ordered for them upon the waiters return, and then the menus were removed from the table, leaving nowhere for Credence to hide behind.

“Tell me, is this your first formal date with a man?”

Percival hadn’t meant that to sound as interrogative or blunt as it did, but there was no going back. Credence looked almost surprised, and pressed his hands together below his mouth, before answering,

“I guess so? Beyond the last minute meet-ups with friends that ended up being just one guy, make out sessions in alleyways, and…”

Credence halted his speech at once, as his cheeks turned bright red.

Percival was entranced,

“You only have to stop if you want to. I don’t mind. I mean, here I was thinking you’d missed all that, the subterfuge and the secrecy. I thought you’d caught the tail end of the more open, more free, easier lifestyle. But apparently not.”

Credence looked surprised,

“I mean, it has gotten better, in some ways, a lot of ways, but still, there is that underlying feeling of wrongness. It’s sort of been bred into us, hasn’t it? I grew up surrounded by it, choked by it. Super religious household, originally. We were told what to do to live right, forced to follow some rules in some millennia old book by hundreds of different conflicting authors. I won’t go back to living like that.”

Percival wanted to agree, wanted to tell Credence that he wouldn’t have to, he would never have to be anything but one hundred percent honest with him, but before he could even begin to find the words, the waiter came back, bringing their incredibly crafted meals, and their conversation fell by the wayside in favor of hunger.

A different kind of hunger than what Percival imagined he felt, deep down, while sitting across from such an intriguing young man, but one that needed attention nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

After dinner… Credence was not subjected to any birthday singing, nor any ridiculously contrived dessert menu, just Mister Graves politely requesting the check, as he poured the remainder of the wine into their glasses, for them to finish before leaving.

There was no  _ ‘your place or mine?’ _

There was no cab ride back to the apartment at all, all that there was could be called an overwhelming amount of electricity inside the vehicle, sparking off each of them, unwilling to act, unwilling to grant the driver any amount of a show.

Credence was fisting his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out and taking Mister Graves’ hand. He had originally thought it had all been in his head, but the constant glances exchanged during dinner, brushing of hands and fingers, even the way the man insisted on asking polite but pointed questions, showing true interest in what Credence had to say, it culminated in a stronger attraction he thought he’d ever experienced. One date. One meal shared. One bottle of wine, and Credence now wasn’t certain he could actually survive the trip home without spontaneously combusting from the way the man looked at him.

Of course then, Mister Graves had insisted on going to his place, just for a ‘ _ cup of coffe _ e’ to help him pep up before he went home, and that Credence was more than welcome to join him, or he was told rather reluctantly on Mister Graves’ part he couldn’t help noting, that he could take the cab home, and he would catch another.

Hell to the no.

Credence wasn’t about to let such a golden opportunity slide him by.

After all, it was the night before his birthday; he was allowed to have some fun by god. Mister Graves guided him out of the cab with one hand pressed to the small of his back, and Credence’s heart skipped a beat. With his other hand he passed over a wad of bills to the taxi driver. The second the cab had chugged out of sight, Credence was being pulled into a dark alcove beneath a fancy ass looking apartment complex, and urged against a wall, his breath driven from him upon impact, and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The hard lean lines of Mister Graves’ body were holding him into the brick, not painfully, but firmly enough so that he couldn’t easily move. Not that he wanted to be anywhere but right fucking there.

“Can I?”

Mister Graves was breathing hard too, if the cold air revealed anything, and Credence couldn’t nod in assent fast enough.

Their first kiss was bruising but rough, and yet somehow sweet, closed mouthed and frantic. While Credence’s hands scrabbled for a hold without wrinkling any of Mister Graves’ suit, he felt the man cupping his face with one hand, and gripping his shoulder tightly with the other. Well if it wasn’t for the fact he had such a heavy jacket on; he wouldn’t have even been able to feel the hand on him.

Mister Graves broke the kiss first, and stepped back a foot, as if getting his bearings, shaking his head, and messing up his perfectly styled hair.

“I’m so sorry, but I’ve wanted to do that all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you as glad as me we got this far? yas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc i've been writing all day like a maniac so here's another update.

Credence laughed nervously, the sound caught somewhat between a gasp and a giggle,

“Oh yeah? Well thank you. For dinner too by the way. Holy shit that place was fancy. And so is this. You live here?”

He waved a hand around, lightheaded, whether from the kiss or the wine, and Mister Graves grinned at him,

“You’ve gotta stop that. It makes you sound like some kind of reverse snob. Afraid of rich things. Afraid to be treated… afraid that I might  _ want _ to spoil you.”

Mister Graves had stepped closer again, and the final words sounded more like some kind of sweet threat than a personal critique, and Credence tried to focus on anything but the man’s mouth and failed miserably.

Next thing he knew, they’d met for another kiss, far slower than the first and with less of each other’s hands all over, and then Mister Graves was doing what he least expected, breaking away, taking his hand, pulling him inside, and towards the elevators. Not that he’d thought the man would continue until he was being thoroughly ravished against the bricks, in plain sight of the street and any other residents returning home, but… he wouldn’t have minded too terribly bad.

“Coffee right? Just coffee.”

Credence found himself saying, and Mister Graves nodded,

“Of course yeah. I have a Keurig, you can pick whatever you like and brew it in less than two minutes.”

Credence hummed,

“That does sound tempting.”

“I almost forgot, I got you something. Happy birthday.”

He turned to see Graves holding out a small silver gift bag, with black tissue paper sticking out from the top, and just as the elevator stopped, before the door dinged, announcing their arrival, Credence took it, and their hands brushed again.

“Thank you.”

Mister Graves looked as if he might have wanted to push him up against the wall again right there, but then the doors had already opened, and Credence was instantly distracted by the sheer beauty of the architecture. Considering they hadn’t even gotten to the apartment, that was no small feat. They made it a few more steps down the hallway, and the man spoke up,

“Here we are.”

He was drawing his key, and opening the door with what seemed to be a practiced flourish, that Credence tried not to think about too hard. What if he wasn’t the only one who’d been given that sort of treatment, easy seduction after a fancy dinner and offered  _ coffee _ back home?

 

The apartment was stunning, and seemed to follow the same color scheme as the rest of the building. Dark grays and whites mingled with sage green and occasional black accents. The chairs at the bar in the kitchen were white, but the sofas in the living room were charcoal.

It was an impressive and very clean look.

“Wow.”

Credence said, without a single ounce of sarcasm.

Mister Graves began shucking his coat, and summarily tossed it over the back of the couch,

“Feel free to take yours off, if you want, unless you’re still cold.” The man smirked at that, before he continued, “Let me go start those coffees.”

He turned away, to enter the kitchen, and Credence had a momentary pang of reality,

“Can I use your restroom?”

Mister Graves nodded, pointing down the hall, past a cluster of black vases on an elegant side table,

“Just down there, second door on the left.”

“Thanks.”

Credence found the room easily enough, and once he finished his business, he shot a couple texts to Tina and Newt, just a simple message, letting them know where he was, just in case.

He wasn’t too drunk to be careful, after all.

He washed his hands and returned to the kitchen swiftly, tucking his phone away, and then remembered his present. Credence couldn’t help smiling a little.

“Can I open this?”

He seemed to have startled Mister Graves, who had just finished setting a second pure white mug, on the stand beneath the dispenser of the Keurig,

“Of course. Then feel free to come pick your coffee flavor.”

Credence plucked the tissue paper out of the small gift bag, and all that remained was a bottle of cologne, judging by the brand logo stamped on the side, a fancy as fuck one.

“Um…”

Mister Graves lifted a hand,

“Please, don’t start that again. It’s a gift.”

Saying ‘ _ thank you _ ’ a third time felt really, ridiculous. Credence fell silent, and walked around the kitchen island bar top, over to where Mister Graves was standing, holding his own slightly steaming coffee, and gestured to the containers perfectly lined up, sorted in alphabetical order he noted, but there wasn’t really one that caught his eye.

“Set that down.”

Credence found himself saying, surprising himself with his boldness, and surely Mister Graves didn’t suspect where he was going with that.

“Okay…”

Credence licked his lips and stepped right up to where the man was attempting a casual lean by the coffeemaker. But once his hands were both free, Credence reached out and wrapped his own hands around Mister Graves’ wrists, and guided his hands up to frame his face,

“Hold on.”

The smirk might have given it away, and as Credence sunk to his knees before the man, the fingers twitched, and Mister Graves’ hands did shift up towards his hair.

Credence made easy work of Mister Graves’ pants button and fly, pushing aside the layers of his still tucked in dress shirt to reach inside his boxers and withdrew the man’s half hardened cock.

“Mmm, been thinking about me? Or was that kissing enough to work you up?”

He teased quietly, and Mister Graves’ fingers tightened against his scalp, but not painfully so,

“I think you know exactly what you’re doing, so don’t play innocent.”

The man’s voice had fallen in tone to a more raspy timber, with a heavy dose of his irish lilt and Credence couldn’t help being more than a little pleased with himself.

He too was getting harder by the second; it had always been like that.

Giving was just as good as receiving for him.

He curled his fingers over Graves’ cock with one hand, while his other hand dipped lower, and he carefully fondled the man’s balls, testing his reaction.

“That’s good; please tell me you’re going to use those pretty lips next?”

Mister Graves almost groaned the words out and seemed to just barely hold himself back from a gasp when Credence did exactly that, pulling the man’s cock between them and laving the tip with his tongue, suckling his lips gently, slightly surprised with just how nice it tasted. Maybe nice was the wrong word, but it sure wasn’t bad.

Mister Graves’ cock was hardening further with every moment as Credence touched him and teased, and it wasn’t long until he needed to use both hands, to just give his aching jaw a break.

“You’re so quiet, makes a guy wonder if he’s doing it right.” He mused, chancing a look up at Mister Graves’ face, and the man appeared to almost be concentrating on not speaking.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ve always been like that.” He choked out, hands going lax in Credence’s hair.

He shrugged easily,

“Don’t apologize. As long as you’re having fun, I’m happy.”

He grinned, and then leaned in again to take the man’s cock back into his mouth, deep as he could manage, before groaning around Mister Graves’ length when his hands in Credence’s hair tightened an increment more.

A few more minutes of hard sucking, careful and strategic licking along with continuous stroking and Mister Graves was getting close, Credence could tell, just by the way he’d started to breathe harder, and the faintest of praises could be heard slipping between the man’s lips.

Instead of asking anything Credence just kept going, and going, until Graves jerked his hips seemingly unconsciously against him, and he stroked over the base of the man’s cock, feeling it as it pulsed through his orgasm, and the hot jets of come hit the back of his throat.

He thought he heard Mister Graves say something like ‘ _ Oh god yes _ ’ but he couldn’t be sure.

A few more strokes with his hand, until the man was practically pulling him off his slowly softening cock and Credence let it fall out of his mouth, almost reluctantly, before carefully wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

Credence hadn’t missed any of the man’s come though; it was more for show than anything else.

Mister Graves was still breathing hard, returning from orbit, and Credence got to his feet slowly, knees a bit sore, legs shaky, unsure if the man wanted him to help redress him back up or undress him more.

“Well, that… uh, is not exactly what I meant by, come pick your flavor, but I am flattered, once again.”

Mister Graves was smirking now, and re-doing his own pants, so Credence could just focus on fluffing his hair back up and trying to look anything but overly smug.

“You’re welcome of course.”

Mister Graves’ tongue moved across his bottom lip and his eyes seemed to darken,

“Don’t tell me I don’t get a kiss after that little show, now?”

Credence found himself trying to stutter out something nonchalant like it wasn’t needed, or he was fine, but Mister Graves closed the distance between him, and once again, pinned him against a hard surface, pressing his lips against his own, and all arguments fell by the wayside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't judge too hard im sorry but pls let me know if you like the sin.


	6. Chapter 6

Percival could still fucking taste himself on Credence’s tongue, and it was infinitely hotter that way, he’d always thought. Now he couldn’t wait to get the younger man in his bedroom, and get his albeit nice clothing, onto the goddamn floor.

That was if he was interested in staying for more…

He pulled back from the kiss, lips trailing over Credence’s exquisite jaw line, venturing down to his neck, only pausing along the way to whisper in his ear,

“You know I didn’t actually bring you back here for just coffee, right?”

He could feel the younger man swallow before speaking,

“Of course, yeah. I mean I figured as much. But I mean, I’m here for whatever. So far, so good?”

Percival nodded, and bit delicately at the junction of Credence’s neck and collarbone, having pushed aside his scarf and shirt, and he felt the younger man jump slightly, but arch his back so that his groin just slightly brushed against his own.

“Very good. Would you object to a change of scenery?”

Credence shook his head, before hesitating,

“What about your coffee?”

Percival chuckled,

“It tastes just as good cold, and it can always be warmed back up.”

“Right, yeah.”

“You’re trembling.”

“Am I?”

Credence seemed embarrassed at the observation, and Percival shrugged,

“Nothing to be nervous about. You’ve made the first, uh, move, shall we say. Now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

Credence’s lips parted, maybe to argue the point, maybe to say it didn’t matter again, or something of the like, but Percival didn’t care. He  _ wanted _ to, desperately so.

He guided the younger man to his bedroom, and flicked on the lights just slightly, leaving them still in semi-darkness, in case the nerves had anything to do with his appearance, which, in his mind, made no sense, he was fucking gorgeous.

“Come here.”

Percival just sat down on his bed first, and toed off his shoes, and Credence did the same off to the side before joining him, sitting so close that their thighs were touching.

“You should know that I don’t do this very often, and I don’t even give out my number to virtual strangers often either. Serious talk for a moment. It’s been almost a year since I’ve even done anything like that. I’ve missed it.

But work and… well I’ve also had more intense relationships than you might typically think of. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything, or try to out-do anyone, ever with me. Okay?”

Credence nodded, looking somewhat thoughtful.  _ That  _ was a double edged sword sometimes.

“Like I said, for me, being this way... it’s always been a source of turmoil, stupid as that sounds. I haven’t had the guts to go for anything, well, ever. It’s almost always someone asking me first. So I’m right there with you. Out of practice you may be, but I’m like, way out of your league, if I’m honest.”

Percival brought his hand to Credence’s knee, mirroring how he’d touched him mere hours before,

“No. Don’t say that. I don’t want to hear that. Ever. Everyone matters to someone. I don’t take a connection like this lightly. Do you?”

Credence shook his head,

“Hell no. I’ve never done something like that before.”

He jerked his head back towards the kitchen and Percival couldn’t help feeling just a little proud, glad to have been a  _ first _ of his.

“Good. Okay, so what… comes… next, birthday boy?”

Credence leaned in closer to him,

“Maybe  _ I  _ could?”

Percival groaned,

“Oh, baby, you said the magic words.”

He brought up a hand to brace behind Credence’s neck, and kissed him swiftly, merely with the intent to get him worked up, and within moments the younger man was practically writhing against him. Percival let his other hand wander up from Credence’s knee to palm his groin, and he could already feel the bulge of his hardening cock beneath the well fitting jeans.

Without a word, Percival guided Credence to move back on the bed, almost lying overtop him, kissing him until he needed to breathe, and he then smiled down at him.

“Let’s see how quiet  _ you  _ are.”

 

* * *

Credence could scarcely believe it, already in the man’s bedroom, and being teased into a frenzy by the hottest kisses of his life, all the while Mister Graves felt him up over his jeans. It was rather like one of his high school fever dreams had come to life, just fallen out of his brain and taken his birthday by storm.

He tried to keep his hips still, he really did, as Mister Graves kissed the sliver of skin exposed by his now untucked shirt, and his hand started to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, but if it hadn’t been for Mister Graves’ other hand, splayed over his hip, Credence might have bucked the man right off of him.

“Mmm so eager…”

He murmured, tugging down and off Credence’s jeans, before returning to resume his teasing, sliding both hands up his thighs, while rubbing his cheek against Credence’s now bared stomach. When had the man unbuttoned his shirt?

His cock was practically straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, and as Mister Graves slipped a hand inside the front flap, the bare skin of his rough hands finally made contact with Credence’s aching length, he gasped aloud.

“Oh fuck, that feels amazing.”

Mister Graves chuckled low in his throat,

“Not so quiet then. Duly noted.”

The man’s broad palm ground over him, before his fingers wrapped loosely around Credence’s cock, and gave him a couple slow teasing strokes, before Mister Graves resumed his methodical yet focused removal of Credence’s clothing.

Shifting out of his shirt didn’t take long at all, and before he knew it, he was completely naked atop Mister Graves’ bed, while the man himself still remained in most of his suit, minus the jacket.

It was sexy as hell.

When Mister Graves returned to kneel before him, with one hand bracing on his left leg, ensuring he wouldn’t accidentally dislodge him and the other hand slowly and teasingly continued to stroke up and down his cock.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

Credence gulped, and tried to focus on the current holiday drink recipes to keep his arousal in check, but it wasn’t working very well. He was afraid the second Mister Graves touched him with his mouth, it would all be over, way too fast.

“Really? You think I’m beautiful?” He managed to gasp out.

Mister Graves nodded, and then leaned down, licking a long wet stripe up one side of Credence’s cock, and he couldn’t watch anymore, he had to look away to maintain control.

“I wonder if, another time, you might let me tie you up?”

Mister Graves’ hands never stilled, even as his voice dropped below a whisper, and Credence caught every word. It sent a quiver down his spine, and a jolt of renewed stimulation to his cock. Just like he’d dreamt about. Now, adding the handsome Mister Graves to the equation made the idea even more appealing. He hardly dared breathe,

“You want to?”

His voice cracked into a squeak at the end of the question, but Mister Graves’ kept working him,

“Oh yes. Very much.”

Credence wasn’t looking, and it was better that way, because indeed, the second Mister Graves’ hand slowed, it had been to allow his mouth to take over, partway. Credence nearly shouted in surprise, and he brought a hand to his forehead, as if the constant pressure would help stave off his orgasm, coupled with the feeling that it was all some magical dream he’d been having after taking a bad batch of acid at some club.

The second Mister Graves swirled his tongue around the tip of his dick and under at the most sensitive spot, with a twist of his wrist and stroke of his fingers at the base, Credence was gone, gone, dropping into the bottomless pit of bliss, mindlessly he could feel his hips thrusting and he hoped he wasn’t hurting the man, but the pleasure being wrung from him was just too much, too good, all at once. His cock pulsed down the man’s throat, and to his surprise, he swallowed every drop without hesitation.

By the time Credence came back down, still shuddering with aftershocks, he finally dared to look down at Mister Graves, only to find the man panting against his stomach, his hand still braced on Credence’s bare hip.

“What a nice present you got me. Fuck cologne right?”

Credence managed a weak laugh, and Mister Graves looked up at him with a smirk,

“That you can’t. So should I get undressed and join you… or do you uh, have a curfew to keep?”

Credence glanced over at the clock closest to the bedside; it currently read almost two in the morning,

“Uh, I can stay, if you want me to. I’d certainly like to get a good look at you naked, it’s only fair.” He bit his lip, and then eyed the older man, who chuckled.

“Okay. I can’t say no to that. Do you want to help me?”

Credence was about to object that he wouldn’t be able to walk for a good few minutes, but when Mister Graves started undoing the buttons of his vest, he suddenly felt a second wind hit him.

“Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls around in the garbage* 
> 
> join me pls


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the update wait and the shortness of the chapter, still in progress on my trip to visit my dear friend pinchtheprincess from tumblr. once i am settled i will provide a more regular update!

Tired was by far the last thing Percival was, standing beside his bed, watching as Credence began to lend a hand, undressing him with an adorable sort of attention to detail, and he was almost certain he’d be unable to get a single wink of sleep with the younger man in his bed.

Driven to distraction more like. He found himself wanting to see just how well his hips fit against the curve of the younger man’s spine, wondering just how easily he could be riled up, no ties needed, if he could get Credence off with the slightest of touches and the hardest of kisses. It was intoxicating to imagine, but Credence was truly like a fantasy made flesh.

He couldn’t wait to have him on his knees again, pressing those plump lips apart with his thumb, cupping that carved jaw line in hand, preparing to press his cock slowly inside…

“What happened here?”

Credence’s soft voice drew him out of his thoughts, and Percival returned to the present,

“Hmm? Oh, I had my appendix out at fifteen. By butchers I swear. They did a hell of a job.”

The scar was almost like a sideways lightning bolt on his hip, and Credence dragged a couple fingers over it gently, his touch almost reverent.

Credence had been preparing to push off Percival’s shirt and vest, and already got his pants undone, having lowered them just slightly down his hips before becoming distracted.

“I’m sorry. It must have hurt a lot. I still have mine.”

Percival shrugged,

“Not everyone has problems with theirs; some lucky people get to keep them. I don’t exactly miss it, but I do wish they’d stitched me up a little better.”

Credence stepped back, giving him space to step out of his pants and boxers, and put them aside on a nearby chair, along with his shirt and vest, folded somewhat neatly.

Percival was left in just his socks, and he wondered how ridiculous he must look. So he leaned over to tug them off as well.

“I still think you’re handsome. Scars or not. We all have scars, some way or another.”

Credence was saying, and Percival looked over to smile at him.

“You’re very sweet, anyone ever tell you that?”

He shrugged,

“Maybe. But I mean it.”

Percival walked back over to him, where Credence was lying somewhat leisurely on the bed, hair messily grazing his shoulders, legs crossed and arms bracing him off the mattress, and he clicked his tongue against his teeth,

“So do I.”

He crawled over Credence slowly, until their faces were only a breath apart, and he blinked first, smiling,

“Taking me to bed now, are you?”

Percival sighed,

“Pretty sure we’re already there.”

“Yeah, true.”

Not another word followed for the next few moments, just the sound of their kissing filled Percival’s ears, and it was followed by the sweetest of sounds, when Credence parted his lips, and he let him in deeper, he couldn’t resist nipping at his bottom lip, as his tongue grazed his teeth and the groan that almost escaped him was delicious.

Percival was almost recovered and definitely ready for another round, but he wanted to check with his special guest first.

“How tired are you?”

Credence blinked up at him, with his dark eyes behind long lashes, and Percival wondered if he knew just how alluring he looked when he did that. Maybe he even practiced his stares.

“Not really. What did you have in mind?”

Percival leaned back down and nipped along his neck, and felt him squirming underneath him, with so much skin on skin contact; he was already halfway hard again too.

“Like I said, I’d like to see how silk ties looked around your wrists. If you’re up for it, we could try something right now.”

Credence bit his bottom lip and shrugged, shifting his hips against Percival’s, ripping a groan from his throat.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

Percival actually beamed, feeling adrenaline flooding his body, mingling with renewed arousal,

“Fantastic. I’ll be right back.”

He placed a quick kiss on Credence’s cheek before retreating and climbing off the bed, almost giddy. Percival had several nice ties just inside his closet that could be used for more than fashion, but it had been a while since they’d seen any such use.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit having trouble editing fast enough because i get caught up reading my own story and smiling so much at these two cuties.

Credence remained relaxed, lazily leaning against the pillow at the top of the bed, and awaiting Mister Graves’ return. There was something like electricity crawling over his skin, doubled over like it had been in the cab ride, but not quite the same.

They’d already done more than he’d ever dreamed of, or ever thought he’d let himself do after meeting someone so quickly, but the idea of upping the ante didn’t even faze him. In fact, Credence found his hand sliding down his stomach almost automatically, moving towards his recovering cock, as he watched Mister Graves emerge from his closet, silk ties in each hand.

“Miss me?”

He asked, eyeing Credence’s groin for a moment before winking at him, and he knew he was blushing, caught.

“Yeah maybe.”

“Well I wasn’t sure what your favorite color was, so I thought you should pick.”

Mister Graves began to lay out the ties beside Credence’s crossed legs, and in doing so motivated him to sit up, and take a closer look.

“Hmm, I like that blue one, with the gold swirls. That black one too, reminds me of your hair. Dark with hints of silver.”

He bit his lip, unsure if that sounded like a compliment or more a fine point of difference towards their ages.

Mister Graves however, didn’t seem to mind.

“Really? Well thank you. I’ve hated it myself. Stress ages me faster than I’d like.”

“Sounds like you need a vacation.” Credence mused, and Mister Graves chuckled,

“I think I’m on it.”

The man’s hand left the final tie he was straightening out and his fingers grazed over Credence’s ankle and moved up his leg, stopping short before reaching his thigh, and he cleared his throat,

“Okay so these, two, and I’ll put the rest away.”

Credence cocked a brow at him,

“You’re  _ only _ gonna use two? Just how much are you tying me up?”

Mister Graves smirked,

“You don’t start out with full body bondage. Walk first, and then run.”

Credence still shivered when the man wasn’t looking, merely at the idea of even a little restraint on him.

Mister Graves returned even quicker, and scooped up the two Credence had picked, and nodded towards the headboard, and he moved to stand by it while Credence scooted back up the bed.

“Just one wrist for right now, okay? If you find you like it, we can do the other one. It won’t be tight, but it will be firm enough to ensure you can’t pull out of it easily. Okay?”

Credence just nodded, as his eyes were locked on Mister Graves’ hands, poised above his right one, which he was resting against the nearest column on the back board.

Mister Graves sighed, and used a hand to reach over and slide over his cheek, his thumb rubbing over Credence’s lips,

“I need you to verbally agree or disagree. Just for my own peace of mind.”

Credence knew he was blushing again,

“Oh, right. Sorry, I’m just, uh, not used to this sort of thing. Yes, yes please, tie me up, Mister Graves.”

The man was just staring at him, and his hands were frozen, until he suddenly leaned down and captured Credence’s lips in a fierce kiss.

It was a surprise, but not unexpected. Every time Mister Graves looked at him like that, he wondered what he was thinking. Now he knew at least one of the looks.

“I’m sorry; I’m just as overwhelmed as you. I mean, I keep asking myself if you’re really here, really real. Much as I shouldn’t like it, I do prefer you calling me that. Rather than my actual name...” Mister Graves murmured in a raspy tone, sounding as if he was having a hard time figuring out what to say.

Credence nodded,

“I think I’m about on the same level… Mister Graves.” He grinned, before continuing, slightly sobered, “Did you want me to have a…uh safe word or something? I don’t think you could hurt me, but just in case?”

Mister Graves nodded,

“Yes of course. See? You’re better at this than me already.”

He smiled, and Credence shrugged,

“I do read a lot even if I don’t practice.”

Mister Graves looked impressed,

“Well all right. So what should I listen for?”

Credence considered for a moment and then had one,

“Espresso.”

Mister Graves’ face was unreadable for a moment, and then he smiled again,

“Excellent. That’s not something I’d be expecting to hear in the middle of…uh, things.”

Credence bit his lip,

“Okay, so, carry on…”

He trailed off, unsure whether to call the man ‘ _ sir’ _ or if ‘ _ Mister Graves’ _ was still okay, if they were falling into some sort of  _ ‘scene _ .’ He really had about zero experience in these matters. All the erotica literature in the world couldn’t prepare for the real thing.

Mister Graves carefully finished securing his right wrist to the board, and then stepped back a pace, staring at him,

“Test it. Pull on it; see if it’s loose enough. It should be secure but not painful.”

Credence did as he was told, and yanked his arm towards himself, trying to just touch his hair, and nothing happened. It was a soft kiss of silk on his skin, but he couldn’t budge at all.

He felt a shiver of arousal slide down his spine.

“It’s perfect.”

Mister Graves looked a little sheepish,

“I guess it’s sort of like riding a bike, you can’t forget.”

He tossed the other tie aside, still on the bed, and then got up onto it himself, slowly crawling back towards Credence. It shouldn’t have been as inherently sexy as it was. But Credence was suddenly starving for a kiss, a touch, a hand anywhere, especially on his cock.

“What is it, my boy?”

Mister Graves looked down at him, lips hovering just a few inches away from his own, and Credence parted his, wetting them with his tongue, watching as the man’s eyes dipped to follow the movement,

“What are you gonna do with me, now you’ve caught me?”

Mister Graves growled low in his throat,

“Oh, so many things, my boy.”

Credence barely had time to process the repeated term before Mister Graves was upon him, all lips and teeth and tongue, kissing him so hard he swore he was drowning.

The lack of one hand, being unable to reach out and touch the man was infinitely frustrating and twice as arousing. Mister Graves had one of his own hands over Credence’s free one, and the other carded in his hair, holding him close, as he ground his hips down, pressing his cock over his own, and Credence couldn’t resist thrusting up into him, seeking more friction.

“Mmmm, yes perfect.”

Mister Graves murmured, breaking the kiss to pull back and stare down at him, and he merely blinked up in reply, not sure he could add anything of substance.

“I wonder…”

Mister Graves mused to himself, and then shifted his position, moving to kneel on the bed beside Credence, gaining height and putting his face at eye level with the man’s weeping cock.

Would licking his lips again be too obvious?

Probably.

Mister Graves’ hand slid around from the back of his head to caress his jaw, and his thumb brushed over Credence’s bottom lip,

“May I?”

Still asking, ever the gentleman.

Credence opened his mouth and let his tongue peek out as Mister Graves pressed his thumb inside slowly, and he closed his lips, suckling gently on the digit, watching as Mister Graves’ eyes fluttered shut and he said softly,

“It’s just like I imagined…”

Gently, he pulled his hand away and stroked over his cock once, twice, then brought the wet tip to Credence’s mouth, and he parted his lips again, silent, waiting.

“God, you’re breathtaking like this.”

Mister Graves whispered, and Credence let him press his cock further inside his mouth, ensuring his tongue rubbed firmly along the underside of it, as without his hands, it was all Credence could do.

The man’s eyes slid closed, and he let his head fall back, while both of his hands cradled Credence’s head, one still cupping his jaw, the other stroking his hair back from falling into his face as he worked.

Mister Graves moved his hips slowly, careful not to thrust too deep too quickly, lest he choke Credence, but he wanted to tell the man not to be so kind, that he wasn’t made of glass.

He let his teeth just barely tease the underside of Mister Graves’ cock, and the man’s attention was instantly back on him. Grinning cheekily around a cock in his mouth wasn’t easy, but Credence tried.

“You want more?” The man asked, and Credence nodded slowly, as Mister Graves smirked,

“Okay.”

The hand tightened in his hair, and he pressed deeper, moving quicker, until Credence’s own eyes closed, as he focused on breathing through his nose, and sucking hard as he could, while his tongue worked furiously.

“Oh god, that’s it… just like that.”

Credence could feel the man’s cock pulsing slightly, he was close, but just before he was prepared to redouble his efforts, Mister Graves had pulled back, withdrawing his hand from Credence’s hair.

“I want to come on your chest, is that okay?”

He couldn’t do anything but nod, speechless.

Mister Graves groaned in concentration, his hand working faster, until he shuddered and gasped out something that sounded just like Credence’s name, and ropes of white spend splattered on his chest and down his stomach.

“Oh my god.” Credence whispered.

The man was breathing hard, and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Credence’s lips, and he met it with all his strength, as if he could infuse the kiss with his enthusiasm and gratefulness.

His own cock was throbbing desperately, curved up against his stomach, aching for a touch, and when Mister Graves collapsed on the sheets beside him, it wasn’t more than a handful of seconds before he was reaching out to wrap his hand around it, giving him a couple languid strokes.

“You were so amazing…I can’t even tell you.”

Credence bit his lip and looked over at him,

“Yeah?”

Mister Graves laughed, still sounding out of breath,

“Fuck yes. Just give me a minute, and I’ll take care of you.”

 

* * *

 

Percival thought he could probably die happy with that image burned into his brain, because the sight of the younger man still sitting there, looking content as a cat who’d gotten the canary and the cream, in a manner of speaking, as he was covered in Percival’s filth, was just mind blowing.

 

It wasn’t even a hardship to lean across his leg and put Credence’s own flushed cock into his mouth, watching him squirm, unable to touch him or even help himself along. He’d brought his untied hand up to brace on the headboard, without even having to be told, he was being so good. His back arched as Percival flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock.

“Oh yes, please…”

Credence whispered with a frantic tone to his words, and Percival fought the urge to grin.

Instead, he hummed, and it made Credence’s hips jerk, pushing him deeper, but he didn’t mind. Only a few more seconds of teasing and he was gasping out his own release, and Percival was quite content to just gulp it down.

“Well okay now, if I can speak…?”

Percival nodded rapidly,

“Of course, what do you need?” He kept his hand over Credence’s thigh, petting his sweaty skin gently.

Credence grinned lazily,

“I think that one was probably the thing that brought me to the exhaustion threshold.”

Percival glanced at his clock; it was now almost three in the morning.

“Well fuck, it is pretty late. Let me untie you, and I’ll go grab a cloth. Sorry about that by the way, it’s kind of a power trip for me. Much as I love watching you, uh, swallow.”

Credence was still smiling, almost in a daze, and Percival wanted nothing more than to just wrap him up in his arms and not let go, at least until the night was over.

“Be right back.”

He hastened to the bathroom and wet one of his washrags, before swiftly returning to his guest, undoing the tie from his wrist, and wiping down his chest and stomach, gentle as he could.

“You don’t have to.”

Credence spoke up, surprising him, one hand on his wrist, halting his movements. 

Percival frowned,

“Well I wasn’t just going to leave you-“

“No I mean don’t be so soft, next time. You can be rougher with me. That’s what the safe word is for… right?”

Blinking up at him, Credence had a point, but Percival hadn’t wanted to do anything too wild, didn’t want to push him too hard.

“Okay. I’ll remember.”

Credence grinned easily.

“Good.”

Percival finished cleaning him off and tossed the rag aside.

“Now, which side do you prefer?”

Credence quirked his eyebrow,

“Uh front?”

Percival burst out laughing,

“I mean of the bed…but I’ll make a note of that too.”

Credence’s cheeks flushed,

“Oh yeah. That. This one is fine. I usually end up on both throughout the night.”

Percival switched off the main light, and it left only the dim glow from the bathroom nightlight and the kitchen beyond the door.

“All right.” He climbed into bed beside Credence, and pulled up the coverlet, which he quickly scrambled to get beneath.

Percival remained stock still only a moment, until the younger man crept closer, and put a hand over his chest, curving around his back, and their faces were inches apart,

“Thank you, again. This is probably the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Percival couldn’t help smiling at that,

“I’m glad I could help make it so memorable.”

Credence brought his other hand up to brush back a few stray strands of hair that had fallen into Percival’s eyes,

“You definitely did.”

Percival suddenly had a thought,

“How old are you now?”

Credence pursed his lips,

“Only fair if you tell me your age too.”

Percival sighed,

“You like being difficult.”

Credence moved closer, tracing a hand over the older man’s bare chest, drawing mindless shapes with his fingers,

“All right. I’m twenty-five now. Quarter of a century.”

Percival hummed, and reached down to pull him up for a goodnight kiss, after all, it wasn’t out of the question.

“That’s not as dramatic as you make it sound. I’ll be thirty-seven in the spring, just so you know.”

It wasn’t very long before Percival fell asleep with Credence’s cheek pressed to his chest, opposite his heart.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst b/c why not

Credence awoke when sunshine had begun to overwhelm the window shades, and he instantly remembered where he was. Surrounded by warmth and held against a very firm body, he looked down and found one of Mister Graves’ arms wrapped around his waist, his fingers splayed against Credence’s stomach.

He didn’t really want to move, but he wanted to check his phone, see if Newt or Tina had gotten back to him, or at least read his messages.

“Hmmm…”

Mister Graves stirred behind him and pulled him closer, flush with his body, and he felt a pair of lips press a kiss to the bit of skin between his shoulder blades. He felt a bit of fear, considering all of his scarred back was currently exposed to the man, but perhaps the lighting was dim enough that he wouldn’t notice.

“Morning.” Credence managed to croak, taken a bit by surprise at such a show of affection. Then again, he wasn’t used to waking up next to anyone, and hadn’t been in another man’s bed in a long time.

“Good morning to you too. And happy birthday for real.”

Credence found himself smiling at that. He’d remembered, even after the frenzy of sinful activates the night before.

“Thank you.”

Mister Graves’ hand slid from holding him to further down, towards Credence’s stomach and down, palming over his mild waking erection.

“Any objections?”

His voice and lips tickled over Credence’s ear and he could barely get out a strained gasp of “Nope,” before the man was shifting their bodies so that he was kissing down his hip and preparing to add his mouth to the hand already stroking Credence’s cock.

“Okay, this is definitely the best way to start the day.” Credence found himself saying, reaching down to run a hand through Mister Graves’ silver streaked dark hair, messy from sleep.

Maybe it was just because he’d been next to the man all night, or the fact that he never slept well in someone else’s bed, but he’d not had any dreams that he could recall. It didn’t matter, considering he’d have liked to feel nothing else besides what was happening right there in front of him.

Mister Graves let his cock slide out of his mouth with an obscene noise and smirked up at him,

“You must have a low threshold for good mornings then. A little bit of fooling around is always a safe bet.”

His hand never ceased in its movement and Credence was leaning back against a pillow, trying to regulate his breathing before he knew it, feeling Mister Graves’ mouth take him in again, as deep as he could, with only a few seconds passing before he lost control.

Mister Graves was humming something to himself as he drew back away from Credence’s now softened cock, still swallowing a couple times, to place a kiss beside one of Credence’s hip bones, and somehow, through the delirium of post orgasmic bliss, he realized it was the tune of  _ ‘happy birthday.’ _

“Oh my god, you are something else, Percival.”

Mister Graves chuckled low in his throat,

“Right back at you. Now, if I don’t get up now, I’m going to keep you in bed all day, wondrous as that sounds, I’m thirsty. Shall I brew you a cup of coffee too?”

Credence bit his tongue to keep from making a lewd remark, for instance, how could the man be in need of a drink after sucking him off, and simply nodded. He needed to check his phone,  _ eventually _ , so he couldn’t exactly stay abed all day either.

“Great, you lounge as long as you want.”

Mister Graves shifted up and away, and moved to go pull on his boxers to make himself decent, but it didn’t stop the pout from forming over Credence’s face, which he hid it with a smile before the man could see.

Credence only remained in the comfy bed a few moments longer, before following Mister Graves out to the kitchen, after pausing to pull on both his shirt and boxers. He was a bit too chilled from leaving such a warm embrace of both flesh and blankets so quickly. Plus, he wasn’t ready for scar talk yet. He then headed for his jacket, where he’d left his phone tucked away.

Mister Graves was working on the coffee as Credence woke his phone up, and found both Newt and Tina had texted him birthday wishes, as well as told him to contact them by noon, or else they were coming for him. He couldn’t help grinning at their dramatic concern, and texted the two of them back with his thanks and reassurances to them that he was perfectly fine. 

It was only ten in the morning anyway.

“What’s so funny?” Mister Graves called over to him, and he looked to see the man leaning against the counter, steaming mug in hand, with an eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

Credence held up his cell phone,

“Just my co-workers, looking out for me.”

The man nodded,

“Ah, always good to have such close relationships with people you work with. Makes everything easier, most times. Come on over, your coffee's ready.”

Credence did as he was told, and found a mug decorated with fall colored leaves waiting for him, but before he could pick it up, Mister Graves stepped over to him and put an arm around him, pulling him close to whisper in his ear,

“Pinch me, I’m not sure if I’m still dreaming. You look even better in the morning light.”

Credence grinned,

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…”

Mister Graves chuckled,

“Oh I know. Just a little joke. You do look good like this. Not quite sexed up hair, but maybe someday…”

The man’s hand moved up to brush some of it out of Credence’s face, and before he could say anything, Mister Graves was leaning down, and kissing him properly.

He tasted like cinnamon and fresh brewed coffee, and it was intoxicating.

Credence brought his hands to brace against the man’s bare chest, and he could feel Mister Graves’ heart pounding beneath his fingers.

The older man pulled away first.

Credence tried not to chase after his touch as Mister Graves’ hand dropped from his face, and he moved to retrieve his cup, and take a seat opposite the kitchen.

“So tell me, what do you do? Besides the coffee shop work. Are you going to school?”

Credence licked his lips and took his own coffee mug in hand, relishing the warmth that bled into his chilled skin.

“Not right now, I actually took off this fall semester. But I want to go back in the spring. In the meantime I just work in the shop full time.”

Mister Graves nodded understandingly.

“Seems like a very cozy workplace. What were you studying last time you were in school?”

Credence ducked his head a little, and his hair quickly fell forward to help shield him,

“Mostly the basic stuff, English, math, easy science. I don’t really know what I want to do yet, once I get my art degree… I’m just sort of trying to get to a point where I have to decide.”

“I see. Is there any one thing you’ve always wanted to do? What sort of art do you enjoy?”

“Maybe something to do with drawing. Illustrations? I can’t paint or anything, but I’ve been told my charcoal sketches are decent. By my online friends.” He broke off, feeling awkward.

Mister Graves took a long sip of coffee, and seemed to be thinking before he spoke, setting his mug down with a thunk so loud it started Credence after the long moment of silence,

“I’d love to look at your work sometime. I’m no art connoisseur, but I have friends who could be called that.”

Credence grinned suddenly,

“You want to be my muse? I haven’t drawn anything in months.”

Mister Graves looked taken aback, before smirking slightly,

“You know, I might just take you up on that. Now, what’s the plan for the rest of the day? Do you need to be somewhere? Or do you have time to join me in the shower?”

He said it casually enough, but Credence still felt goosebumps break out over his skin at the thought.

“Oh yeah sure definitely. I just have to work a short night shift after lunch.”

Mister Graves was already on the move; coming around the kitchen island to slide a hand under the one Credence was just resting on the counter,

“Glad to hear it.”

 

* * *

 

There was no doubt they both got clean in the shower, considering they were in there long enough, and Percival was certain they ended up using all the hot water. It took a while before either of them actually reached for any soap.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Percival found himself whispering, once the water had shut off, and they were drying off.

Credence seemed almost not to hear him, as he was toweling his long hair, and maybe it was better that way.

“So, I’ll probably need a cab, should I call them now, or did you want to go somewhere for breakfast… er, lunch, first?”

He looked over at Percival with a kind of hopeful glint in his dark eyes, and it was why he had to say no. He smiled tightly, “Unfortunately I do have some work to catch up on. But text me when you get home, or to work safely okay?”

Percival was already moving to the bedroom, halfheartedly pulling on some black lounge pants over his boxers and grabbing a heather colored sweater from the closest drawer, and he could hear Credence’s footsteps following him into the bedroom, retrieving his own clothing to get dressed.

“Okay, yeah. Hey, thanks again. It really was the best birthday of my life.”

Percival was focusing on pulling his socks on, so he nearly fell over when he straightened up to find Credence standing right in front of him, fully dressed and smiling, with only half his mouth.

“Of course.”

Credence looked as if he wanted to say something else, but then the moment was gone, and he was walking away, bent on collecting his coat.

Percival fisted his hands at his sides, and followed at a few steps behind, watching the younger man as he started to open the front door, but he turned back, at the last second, and winked,

“Come see me at the shop sometime.”

The door closed behind him, and Percival was left staring at the two empty mugs on the kitchen island, heart pounding. No goodbye kiss, nothing more than a hurried wink. What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

* * *

 

Something had seemed off, and Credence was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong, that he knew of. Maybe Mister Graves just had a lot of work to do, and he hadn’t wanted to make him feel rushed. He still felt as if he had been in the way. 

Standing on the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex, Credence flipped through his social media newsfeed on his phone to pass the time before the cab finally pulled up, and he climbed inside, catching a break from the chilly mid morning breeze.

Against his and his wallet’s better judgment, he asked the driver to take him to the nearest fast food chain to his apartment. He was starving, now that he thought about it.

His thumb hovered over the text icon, wondering if he should text Mister Graves, or if it would annoy him to be bothered while working.

So Credence didn’t.

Hours later, while in the middle of his shorter shift, he realized he’d never texted the man when he had gotten to work.

Credence hoped Mister Graves wouldn’t be concerned.

Once he hit his break, he pulled out his phone to check his messages, and Tina bumped past him, in search of more napkins.

“Hey, how was your night? Did you do anything fun?”

Credence smiled nervously,

“Oh yeah. I had a date.”

Tina’s eyes went wide, and then she beamed at him,

“With mystery coffee guy?”

Credence hummed in reply, and stared blankly at the message icon, unchanged.

“Well you’ll have to tell me how it went when you come back on. If there will be a second one…ya know?”

Credence nodded, and then closed the message app. He was tired of staring at his own stupid reply, and felt some kind of prickling on the back of his neck, like something was wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what.

 

* * *

 

Percival had paced around his apartment for nearly an hour, hadn’t wanted to resort to alcohol, so he’d smoked all of his backup cigarettes, filling the apartment with so much smoke he eventually had to throw open the balcony doors to air it out, while trying not to freeze to death as he was trying to come up with the right thing to say that didn’t come off sounding insane.

He’d just gotten it right, when he noticed he had an unread text message from Credence.

“Fuck.”

He’d sent it when he had gone into work, Percival guessed, and now, the sun was setting, and it was ridiculous.

Percival was being a coward, treating their encounter like anything other than what it was.

Just a first date. A first date that had been one of the best night’s of his life. 

Percival swiped right on the message, to call him back, instead of just sending a bland and pointless text. He tried to brace himself, hoping the right thing to say would come to him in time.

“Hello?”

His heart nearly leapt into his throat,

“Credence. It’s me. I’m sorry I’ve been so…uh, busy today.”

“Oh, uh that’s okay. You said you had work to do, I understand. You’re finally free now?”

Percival thought he could hear a hint of a smile in his voice,

“Of course. I thought I should talk to you.”

“I’m glad you called. I like your voice. If that’s not weird.”

Percival chuckled, and rubbed his fingers together in his other hand, wishing he had just one cigarette left,

“No, not at all. But I did need to talk to you, about something that’s been bothering me.”

Credence fell silent for a moment, and it sounded like he’d shifted around,

“Okay. Go for it.”

Percival sighed,

“I do want to see you again, but I need you to know I don’t want to take it lightly. I don’t want something casual, like is so common these days. The way I feel when I’m with you, isn’t average. I don’t want to lose it. I don’t want to go back to the rut I’ve been in, before I met you. Does that make sense?”

No it didn’t, it just sounded ridiculous, even after so many drafts he’d gone through in his head. Percival brought his hand to his forehead and pressed right between his eyebrows, trying to stave off the migraine he could already feel coming on.

“Oh! Yeah no, it does. I thought you were about to say you  _ didn’t _ want to go out again. I thought I was the only one who was like… is this real, is this happening? Am I dreaming? I thought maybe I did something wrong…”

Percival nearly fell off the barstool,

“Oh god no, you didn’t do anything at all. I just saw the next few weeks flash before me, and I decided, I wasn’t gonna pretend I didn’t want… whatever, it could be. If you want it too.”

Credence sounded like he was almost stumbling over his words,

“Yes, yeah. I do want to see you again. I don’t want it to be just a casual thing either. It also doesn’t have to be a fancy dinner. We can just go see a movie, or whatever.”

Percival smirked to himself,

“Sure, yeah. Or we could just hang out at my place, Netflix and chill as your generation says right?”

Visions of extremely steamy ways they could complete the ‘ _ chill _ ’ part of it all danced through his head, even as he waited for Credence to respond.

“Oh yeah. I mean, it’s basically an excuse for a hookup, but we sorta skipped over that part didn’t we, sex on the first date and all.”

Percival bit back a laugh,

“Yeah, you’re right. We skipped past all the awkwardness of it.”

“I didn’t feel any awkwardness, honestly. Mostly intense sexual chemistry, which I liked, a lot.”

Percival knew he was smiling too,

“Oh yeah? I liked that too.”

“Well, okay, so what day will you be free next week? Or evening rather.”

Percival licked his lips, and brought his phone down, flicked speakerphone on, and then clicked through his calendar,

“I have Tuesday night open, what about you?”

Credence sighed,

“Well, I close that night, but if you don’t mind me coming over late, like maybe eleven?”

Percival chuckled aloud,

“Sure yeah. I’ll make sure to have an extra cup of coffee in the afternoon so I don’t fall asleep on you.”

“I could bring you something, if you don’t mind having to re-heat it.”

“I’d like that.”

“Cool. So Tuesday, as soon as I can get off.”

Percival couldn’t help smiling again,

“I can’t wait.”

“All right, well, have a good rest of your night. And uh, sleep tight.”

“Sweet dreams to you.”

“Thanks.” Credence let out a little giggle along with that, and Percival wished he could invite him over right then, but Sunday was his big catch up day, and being driven to distraction wouldn’t help anything but his peace of mind.

The line clicked and Percival set his phone down, finally feeling a bit relaxed. He could have a drink now, and not have to worry about doing anything stupid after.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay with update, i am trying to juggle too much shit rn

Credence wasn’t able to sleep terribly well that night, or the next, mainly because, deep down, he was just too excited to see Mister Graves again. The phone call that was cheesy and maybe a little overly paranoid had been a confirmation that they really were on the same page.

Credence sure as hell didn’t want anything casual either, he’d been there done that, and even still managed to get hurt, while going into things with a mindset that he couldn’t let himself feel, couldn’t care, and still he had.

It was why he’d stayed single for so long, and he’d not planned to change that anytime soon, but apparently something, or someone or whatever guided the universe had other plans.

When he finally fell asleep, he did indeed have sweet dreams.

At work the next day, he finally confessed to Tina that there would be a second date, and it was happening very soon. She squealed in delight so loud it made Newt cringe.

“That’s so great! What’s he like?”

It wasn’t impossible to talk about Mister Graves, but it was very difficult to do so without a grin that made his cheeks hurt, and one that he couldn’t seem to get rid of, so of course, Tina saw right through it.

“You like him don’t you?”

Newt slipped past,

“Course he does, look at him, he’s blushing brighter than the cranberry scones.”

Credence gaped after him,

“I am not!”

Tina giggled, and gently squeezed his shoulder, moving back out to the front,

“Don’t mind him, he’s just in a mood.”

Credence frowned,

“What do you mean?”

Tina paused in the doorway, looked around to ensure Newt wasn’t about to pop up behind her, and whispered,

“I think he and Leda are having their first fight.”

“Oh. Well, that’s too bad.”

Tina shrugged, but her eyes said she cared more than she was letting on,

“If they survive it, they’ll come out stronger. If not well, then we’ll have a grumpy Newt to deal with and work around.”

Credence nodded, and felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

“I’ll be right out.”

Tina smiled,

“Ok, don’t take too long. The line backs up.”

Back to being the bossy Tina he knew and loved.

Credence pulled out his phone and found a text from Mister Graves. He couldn’t bite back a smile now, that no one was watching.

 

_ Percival Graves: ‘Wish I could make time move faster.’ _

 

He typed back a hasty reply, and returned out to the front of the shop.

 

_ CB: “me too. _ ”

That night, before he could fall asleep, or more likely, lie in bed for hours after midnight until pure exhaustion pulled his eyes closed, Credence sat down as his cramped desk and chair, and pulled out his sketchbook. He wanted to capture Mister Graves’ face, the look he remembered when he’d been on top of him, kneeling over him and staring at Credence as if he was some kind of fallen angel.

Mister Graves was more like a god all on his own, and Credence found his hands moving over the paper so fast he hardly realized he’d finished and an hour and a half had passed.

His hand was nearly blackened with the charcoal, but there it was, the handsome face that made his heart skip a beat in real life.

He’d forgotten to allow for the silver streaks in Mister Graves’ hair, so he smudged away bits above the man’s ears, trying to shape the absence of color.

Credence had believed Mister Graves when he’d told him he would like to see his work, but as for that one, he decided he might leave and come back to. Credence couldn’t help seeing the flaws in his work the longer he looked at it, but of course, it had been a few weeks since he’d even touched his sketchbook. 

He was starting to feel tired, so he carefully put a piece of wax paper over the drawing to ensure it wouldn’t get anymore smudges, and changed for bed.

Only one more day remained.

 

* * *

 

Percival skipped over lunch in order to be able to leave earlier, and didn’t even hear Kowalski calling out to him, wishing him a good night.

He knew deep down of course that Credence had told him he wouldn’t be able to come over until very late, but it didn’t matter. He wanted to ensure everything was perfect before he arrived.

Also, Percival needed to make sure Credence had  _ his _ address.

He sent off a quick text on the way to the subway, before the concrete could interfere with his signal and turned to go buy a new pack of cigarettes before boarding.

He’d blown through another one in the last three days, out of nervous energy when he got off work, and to avoid drinking. He’d managed to trade one vice for another.

Credence texted back a hasty reply, thanking him, and sending a smiley face along with it. Percival hadn’t even picked anything out for them to watch, but he was certain he had the ‘ _ chill _ ’ part of the evening covered, if everything went well.

He didn’t even know what sorts of movies or television shows Credence liked to watch. Then again, considering how little time they’d spent with petty conversation, maybe it didn’t matter.

He smirked to himself, and threw his coat over the back of his couch, before lighting up a fresh cigarette. Now to prepare for the date and kill the next few hours.

Percival ended up shuffling through his Netflix list, which had grown longer every time a friend or coworker mentioned something that was good to watch. But he’d just never gotten around to any of them, nor cared to. It wasn’t nearly as fun watching tons of shit alone.

Without a hand to hold, those perfect lips to kiss… and there probably wouldn’t be much watching of the television going on, now that he thought about it.

Half past nine he decided to have a drink. Just a small one, just to tide him over.

Flicking through his emails as the whiskey over ice chilled in his other hand, he was startled to hear a soft knocking on his front door. He frowned.

Had he called for pizza and just forgotten about it?

Percival glanced to the bottle of whiskey, no, there was still quite a bit there. He wasn’t losing his mind  _ yet. _

“Hello?”

A muffled voice called out, and five seconds later his phone chimed with a text.

It was Credence.

Percival nearly dropped his phone.

Credence was early.

Percival wasn’t prepared, well, mentally.

But he couldn’t just leave the boy standing out in the hall.

“Coming!”

He called out, and then walked swiftly to the front door, smoothing the front of his sage sweater, hoping his palms weren’t sweating too badly.

Percival yanked the door open and found Credence standing there, hunched over a bit, almost swallowed by his black coat, which reached down to his knees. He straightened up and his face brightened with a smile immediately, which Percival echoed easily with a smile of his own,

“Hey.”

Credence blinked and looked over his shoulder,

“Hey. Can I come in?”

Percival could have smacked himself, and he scooted out of the doorway,

“Of course yeah. You’re so early, I wasn’t expecting you unt-“

Credence swept inside and could have knocked Percival over if he hadn’t been leaning against the door, as cool chapped lips pressed into his own frantically, the taste of mint and lemon mingling with the sips of whiskey he’d had.

Percival groaned into the kiss and Credence met that sound with an eager parting of his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. His arms came up and wrapped around the younger man, pulling him impossibly close, and he felt his hands gripping his back through his sweater.

A few moments passed, and Credence broke away first, a red flush covering his cheeks,

“So uh, yeah, I missed you. Sorry about that.”

Percival was still trying to catch his breath, but he moved away so that Credence could shut the front door, and fully get inside. He placed a satchel bag on the far end of the couch, and shucked off his coat, turning to face Percival, his expression expectant.

“So…”

Percival gulped, and blinked, instantly trying to fall back into his casual self,

“Would you like something to drink?”

Credence shrugged,

“Yeah sure. Whatcha got? I’m more partial to wine or tequila honestly.”

Percival glanced over at him from the kitchen island, behind which he had retreated, lest he give in and say fuck the television and just drag Credence off to the bedroom right that second.

“Is that right? I’m sure I have a bottle of Gold around here somewhere.”

Percival started to yank open cabinets and ducked down behind the counter.

There were many bottles of scotch, red wine, and more whiskey, but perhaps it was over the sink.

“Hold on, I promise I’ve got some.”

Turning around, he straightened up and then stretched out to check the higher cabinets.

Percival thought he might have heard a low sigh but he could have been imagining things, just then, his eyes lit on a certain bottle with a shimmering label.

“Ah, perfect.”


	11. Chapter 11

Credence hadn’t even needed to beg to leave early. Tina was punishing Newt for so much of his bringing life drama into the workplace, and made him close instead, so Credence could just run away at quarter to eight. So run he had, all the way home, where he had packed a quick overnight bag, just in case.

Along with getting to change out of his uniform, instead of having to head over still smelling of ground coffee and the new pumpkin scones, he could actually apply the cologne that Mister Graves had given him, and take a leisurely ride over in a cab.

When Mister Graves had opened the door, looking almost like he’d seen a ghost, Credence wondered if he should have texted him a bit earlier, as opposed to right before knocking.

It wasn’t that the man didn’t look put together, in fact he’d looked spectacular, relaxed and comfortable in complimentary colors to his apartment, and with a couple days stubble, which Credence decided he liked, a lot.

In fact, it was rather what had motivated him to attack Mister Graves with a kiss instead of just a casual hug. Oops.

Then Mister Graves was back to normal, like he’d not even been fazed by Credence’s early appearance, and fell into bartender mode, trying to find him just what he wanted to drink.

It wasn’t until he was looking up high in the cabinet that Credence alone would have needed a ladder to be able to reach, that Mister Graves’ sweater rode up, exposing a stretch of bare skin that made his mouth water. Credence might have moaned too.

Except he _did_ do that aloud.

He clapped a hand to his mouth at once, but Mister Graves was turning around, grinning and holding up the bottle of tequila in triumph, so maybe he hadn’t noticed.

Credence shifted his hand to cup his cheek and he tried to smile in a way that didn’t give away how thirsty he was. For something other than liquor.

“So, do you like it mixed with anything, or just as a shot?”

Credence swallowed,

“Well, I mean, since you’ve beat me, already started with your drink, I’ll have it as a shot, or two. Please.”

He tacked it on at the last second, and caught Mister Graves shooting him a wink before spinning around again, in search of shot glasses this time.

“You like this don’t you?”

Credence couldn’t stop himself asking. Mister Graves returned with three shot glasses in one hand, and a salt shaker in the other,

“What’s that?”

Credence nodded to the bottle,

“Acting as the bartender.”

Mister Graves chuckled, arranging the glasses in a line to more easily pour into,

“Maybe so, I haven’t really played ‘ _ host _ ’ in a while. Now, I cannot drink tequila plain. So if you want I can dress just my shot with salt, or do all of them.”

Credence blinked,

“You’re going to have one too?”

Mister Graves cocked a brow at him, starting to pour into all three glasses,

“Of course. I can finish my whiskey whenever. Can’t let you take a shot alone.”

The older man was grinning, and Credence shrugged,

“Okay, yeah.”

“Now salt can be on the rim too, or also on the back of your hand, whatever. We’ll have to make do without limes. Come here.”

Credence had been leaning over the counter, hoping Mister Graves would just slide his glass over, but no, he wouldn’t be able to reach the salt then, so he moved to stand beside him, overlooking the living room, with the glasses lined up before them.

“Now you can just sprinkle some into your palm, or you do this, and make it stay, before you take the shot.”

Mister Graves snagged his hand suddenly, fingers curled around Credence’s wrist, and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing the inside of his palm, stubble tickling his skin just a bit, and Credence could feel the man’s tongue slip out briefly, and he swore his heart stopped beating.

He may have been trying to play innocent, but he could see the man’s eyes darkening by the second.

“Just a dab of salt, and then you drink.”

Mister Graves’s voice fell to a hush of a whisper, raspy, like he’d been smoking recently, but he’d only tasted of honeyed whiskey during their kiss, and Credence took a glass with his free hand, before leaning down to lick up the salt that had been pressed into his skin.

Mister Graves drank his tequila down plain, and simply watched him, an amused smile on his face as Credence repeated the action with the second, but that time, he just barely licked a spot on the back of his hand, dabbed a bit of salt on it, and then drank first, and cleaned his hand off second.

“Hey, you’ve got it.”

Mister Graves was reaching for his whiskey glass again, and Credence could already feel the warmth of the tequila sliding down his throat, the buzz starting up in his veins.

“You’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?”

Mister Graves finished his drink in a large swallow, and looked thoughtful before he spoke,

“Do I really have to work at that?”

Credence smirked,

“Hell no.”

Mister Graves chuckled, 

“Good. Now, I have a ton of different shows and stuff to choose from, since I didn’t know what you liked.”

Credence licked his lips and looked away from the man. It was far too tempting to suggest they not watch anything and just skip to whatever else they could do.

“’ _ Stranger Things’ _ looks pretty cool. Have you heard of that one?”

Mister Graves shrugged,

“I think some people around the office have been talking about it, but I usually don’t pay much attention to the water cooler gossip.”

“Oh yeah okay. It’s like this cool science fiction homage to the seventies and eighties. Lots of clichés and stuff, but pretty good still.”

Mister Graves held out his hand, gesturing towards the living room,

“Please, lead the way.”

Credence grinned, and reached out to take it, linking their fingers together,

“Follow me.”

The show started up, and though Credence had seen it back when it first came out, he did try to pay attention, but with Mister Graves sitting beside him, his thigh brushing against his own, and their still linked hands, he was more than mildly distracted.

After a few minutes of remaining stock still, Credence dropped the man’s hand to put one on his thigh instead, and Mister Graves shifted so he could put an arm around his shoulders, letting him lean closer.

The people on the screen were talking, and it was supposed to be a serious scene but all Credence could think about was dragging his hand up Mister Graves’ thigh and palming his cock.

“You’re not really watching this are you?”

Mister Graves’ lips brushed over his ear, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. When had the man gotten so close?

“Um, yeah I am.” Credence mumbled right back, and Mister Graves was already chuckling low in his throat, and the sound shot straight to his own cock.

“I think you’re just as preoccupied as I am. Wishing I could have you on your knees, my hand in your hair…”

He trailed off as his hand moved over from Credence’s shoulder to grasp the back of his neck to do just that, fingers tightening in the hair at his nape, and he fought the urge to moan.

“Yeah okay.”

“Tell me what  _ you  _ want.”

Mister Graves’ lips were now pressing slow wet kisses down the line of his neck, and Credence was certain his limbs were turning to jelly.

“I want you to uh,” Mister Graves’ teeth nipped at the junction of his neck and collarbone, distracting him further, “Fuck... um, fuck me.”

Mister Graves hissed in a breath and then his hand moved from Credence’s thigh up to do exactly what he’d been wanting to do to  _ him, _

“What’s the magic word?”

Credence’s eyes fell shut as Mister Graves’ fingers kept teasing his jean covered cock,

“Please.”

Mister Graves hummed against his skin, teeth just nipping slightly,

“Good boy.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha so i am finally home at the hell house, and i am sorry i have neglected this fic somewhat in favor of the graves bros, but more will be coming for that and this one! it is almost completely posted, alas, but the graves bros fic is a bit longer than this one, so theres that for consolation maybe?

 

Percival wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing really, just sort of going with the moment and his feelings and fighting to ignore his libido, but when Credence started fidgeting next to him he knew at once that there wouldn’t be much watching television after all.

He pulled away and stood up, and Credence slowly seemed to sober slightly, and looked up at him with those dark eyes, awaiting his command it seemed.

“Follow me.”

When Credence had told him what he wanted, Percival had thought maybe his heart would jump out of his chest and start dancing on the coffee table in front of them.

He hadn’t wanted to push, or presume what their time meant, or if they would advance beyond the frankly delicious activities they’d done the last night they were together, but that was basically the green light, and Percival was so glad he’d gotten everything they might need together. Once inside his bedroom, he waited until Credence had stepped over to the bed, and he closed the door.

“Now, take off your clothes.”

He blinked at him, hesitating just a moment, and Percival was at his side in a heartbeat, one hand sliding over his arm and the other cupping his cheek, ensuring he was looking right at him,

“Remember your safe word?”

Credence just nodded.

“Okay.”

Percival moved back from him, hands off, and Credence began to do as he’d been told.

He moved so smoothly, graceful like a dancer, with his delicate wrists and long limbs, he folded his pants and shirt together, before setting them aside, along with his shoes and socks, remaining only in a pair of red checked boxers.

Percival bit the inside of his cheek to keep from breaking form, and growled,

“Those too.”

Credence might have been blushing, or maybe Percival was projecting, truth was, his heart was beating so hard he was afraid he might pass out. When the younger man was finally standing beside the bed, completely bared to his gaze, he exhaled slowly, and then walked back over to him.

“Kneel for me.”

Credence didn’t say a word, just did as he was bade, and once he was down on the ground, he looked up at Percival from beneath those long lashes of his, and he couldn’t resist touching him any longer, so he reached out to caress the side of his face, and his eyes fell shut.

“So beautiful…”

Credence nuzzled into his palm, and Percival was fisting his other hand against his thigh to keep from breaking character, just bringing him back up to kiss him again, but that would be too easy.

“Now, take out my cock, and put it in your mouth.”

He thought he caught the tail end of a smirk on Credence’s lips as he reached up to tug down the waistband of his lounge pants, and his eyes might have widened when he found no barrier beyond. Percival had been planning for a less than innocent evening, it was true.

The second Credence’s lips wrapped around his cock, it was so familiar and even more arousing than he remembered. Five days had turned into an eternity.

His hand carded through the younger man’s long hair, holding him in place, but gently, in case he wanted to stop for any reason.

Then he felt Credence suck on him harder, and his free hands were both working him over, one cradling the soft swell of his balls, and the other wrapped around the base of his cock and Percival was almost taken off guard. He didn’t want things to be over so soon, in fact, he hoped to be able to finish elsewhere.

“Stop.”

Credence moved away, and let Percival’s cock fall out of his mouth, but his hands remained on it, slowly stroking, and his thumb rubbed over the slit wet with pre-cum, almost teasingly.

Who was in charge here anyway?

“I want to come inside you.” He finally said, and Credence’s eyes snapped up to lock with his, and he nodded slowly.

“Get on the bed. Don’t move until I return.”

Credence nodded again, and let go of him, but not before placing an unnecessary sort of kiss on the side of his bared thigh, and  _ then  _ he backed away, crawling onto the bed and turning to face him. Percival shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants and pulled off his sweater, setting it aside, before walking over towards his closet.

It was where all the fun stuff was.

 

* * *

 

Credence could barely think straight. He was unsure if he could speak or not, but he hoped he would be able to, just the thought of calling Mister Graves ‘ _ sir’  _ or something else, while he’d been graced with the wicked _ ‘good boy’ _ line was just, well, fucking hot.

He watched as Mister Graves returned with a handful of items, something that gleamed silver, and a packet of foils that had to be condoms, and a small bottle. He guessed it was lube.

So it was really happening. The man was really going to fuck him.

Credence knew he should feel nervous, but he didn’t really, he just felt anticipation eating him alive. He couldn’t wait for Mister Graves to touch him again.

“Here, move up towards the headboard.”

Mister Graves murmured low, as if trying to sound soothing at once, and less commanding. Credence didn’t mind.

“Okay.”

Mister Graves’ face broke into a smile,

“Okay, pause?”

Credence nodded,

“Yeah.”

Mister Graves exhaled slowly,

“Okay good. Are you okay?”

Credence grinned,

“Oh yeah of course. Are you?”

Mister Graves was biting his lip as he fumbled with the cuffs, that had been the silver thing Credence had seen,

“I think so yeah. I’m just a little, uh, well…”

Credence licked his lips,

“Hey, it’s okay. Just go slow, and I’ll be fine. I trust you.”

Mister Graves dropped the cuffs on the bed beside him and leaned in close, pressing his forehead against Credence’s, and he could feel the man’s pulse beating wildly,

“I can’t believe how stupid insecure you make me feel. Like I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. I just want… you.”

Credence shifted up to press his lips against Mister Graves’ and the man practically melted into the kiss. His hand stroked over Credence’s cheek, and the kiss deepened, until he was practically leaning up, chasing after it, and Mister Graves broke away.

“Okay. That’s better.”

Credence grinned.

“Okay, back in?”

Mister Graves nodded, and retrieved the cuffs,

“I can restrain just one hand if you want, like last time?”

Credence shrugged,

“Nah that’s okay. I want the full experience… sir.”

Mister Graves’ eyes snapped to his and he thought he saw a smirk curving the edge of his mouth,

“Good. Hold still, baby  _ boy. _ ”

Credence tried to relax his face back to the calm and complacent submissive he was playing, and let the man fasten both of his wrists to the headboard of the bed with the cuffs, and then he stood back a moment, just watching him, as if admiring Credence.

Before Credence could blush at such unadulterated attention, and considering he only had his legs to use to cover himself, Mister Graves turned to the other two items.

“I’m going to fuck you so good you forget your own name. How does that sound, my boy?”

Credence just eyed him as he rolled on a condom, and generously coated it with lube, as well as placed a decent amount in his left hand, and when Mister Graves had been silent a few moments, he realized he was supposed to speak.

“Uh, yes please, Sir. I’d love it.”

No more hiding, no more playing coy, so Credence took a deep breath, and relaxed further against the mattress and the board, soft with pillows against his back, and let Mister Graves crawl between his legs, preparing for him to finally, blissfully, lay a hand on him.

Mister Graves used his right hand, with a dab of lube, to grasp Credence’s cock, stroking him slowly, but a bit more roughly than he might have done before, when it was completely dry and just skin on skin. When he trailed his left hand down past Credence’s balls, the coldness of the slick lube made him jump a little.

Mister Graves was smirking but Credence could see uncertainty in his eyes, so he just nodded.

He felt the man slide just one finger over his puckered hole, and the ease with which he pressed the tip of it inside slowly surprised him. Maybe he wasn’t as tense as he thought.

“How does that feel baby?”

The man sounded less like the commanding and detached ‘ _ sir _ ’ and more like himself.

Mister Graves was looming nearer, as if he was trying to hold back from closing the distance and kiss him again, and Credence just sighed,

“Feels good, sir.”

When Mister Graves added a second, and started to move them both in further, Credence did shift a little, and a whine might have escaped his throat.

He only opened his eyes to see mister Graves still stroking his cock, using the sensation to help ease the process, and distract him.

It was working damned well, but Credence really was starving for another kiss.

As he felt Graves withdraw his fingers, somehow, he’d gotten up to three and Credence was still begging for more. That was when he knew it was about to get serious, and Credence was ready, dying for it.

“Okay?”

Mister Graves’ voice was a hoarse whisper, but Credence was quick to assure him,

“Yes, please.”

Mister Graves did move in, blissfully, just close enough for a quick brush of the lips as he aligned his cockhead at Credence’s hole, as his other hand never slowed on Credence’s cock, and when he began to push in, slowly, so slowly, Credence fought to breathe right.

Mister Graves’ teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and he pressed harder, his free hand sliding under Credence’s back, fingers nearly at his spine,

“Tell me how it feels, baby.”

Credence wasn’t sure if they’d dropped the scene or if he was asking in character, but there were almost no words.

It had been so long since he’d done that, and done it right. It felt so amazing, because it was  _ him _ , all that he could say was,

“Incredible, sir.”

He gasped after the last word, as he felt Mister Graves slide in as far as he could, and he pressed a kiss against Credence’s neck, before panting over his skin.

“You can say that again.”

Credence would have laughed, if he hadn’t felt Mister Graves’ cock brush just over the one spot that could truly undo him. 

“Please, harder. Do that again.” He found himself begging after a few moments.

Mister Graves complied, slowly moving back and then thrusting in again, until he had built up a steady rhythm, and Credence was nearly crying, drowning in sensation, and desperate to come.

His wrists could have been bloody and broken, but he didn’t care. Mister Graves was breathing hard and the way he kept snapping his hips against Credence told him he was getting close.

He didn’t have to say anything, Mister Graves seemed to remember himself, and brought a hand back to Credence’s aching cock, which was currently and consistently dripping a small puddle of precum onto his stomach, and the head of it was flushed as his cheeks probably were.

“Come for me baby.”

Mister Graves murmured, and he moved again, his cock hitting right against Credence’s prostate and he thought he saw white sparks behind his eyelids as he did just that, gasping out his thanks to the man.

 

* * *

 

Percival felt Credence quake and quiver through his orgasm beneath him, nearly pulling him over the edge too as the younger man’s cock spilled all over his stomach and Percival’s hand.

After that, it was a simple matter to finish off, he’d been waiting so long, he just pushed back inside all the way, and relished how Credence’s hole fluttered over his cock, as he rode out his aftershocks. Percival moaned through his orgasm, falling forward to rest his forehead on Credence’s shoulder, a mantra of his name mixed with a few profanities slipping out half formed.

The second he came back down from his high he was reaching for the key to the cuffs, and he carefully undid them, as he pulled out and away to discard the condom and go for another warm rag to clean Credence up.

When he returned, Credence was curled up on his side, facing him, a blissful sort of smile on his face.

“Are you doing okay?” He asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray his less than perfect confidence.

Credence nodded and hummed,

“That was, well, wow.” He kind of giggled, and Percival couldn’t help smiling too, infinitely more relaxed.

“Great. Here, let me get that.”

Credence shifted so that he was lying more flat atop the sheets, and Percival wiped up his stomach and his sides, where he’d accidentally smeared extra lube. It would have dried on its own, but it wasn’t pleasant once that happened.

Once that was done, he returned to the bed and just looked at Credence for a moment, before he noticed Percival staring and cocked a brow,

“What’s up?”

Percival shrugged,

“Just uh, admiring the view.”

Credence reached out a hand,

“Why don’t you join me? Isn’t that important…uh, after?”

Percival nodded, and took his hand, letting himself be pulled onto the bed, half on top of the younger man,

“Of course yeah. But I mean, it’s not like I keep strict guidelines. This wasn’t a rough scene either, I hope.”

Credence looked up at him, meeting his gaze for a moment, before dropping to his lips,

“Oh yeah. True. but it works well enough for me.”

Percival smirked,

“Glad to hear that.”

Credence didn’t say another word, but instead, used one hand to grasp the back of Percival’s neck and pull him down for a kiss, effectively ending the conversation.

Not that he minded.

Eventually Credence shifted positions, and he was the one atop him, kissing deeply like he was drinking the water of life itself from his lips.

He broke the kiss to speak, and Percival blinked up at him,

“What would do want to do, if you could, if you could have me completely at your mercy, how would you want it?”

What a loaded question.

Percival licked his lips, and tried to look away, gather his thoughts, but Credence’s hand was on his face, fingers trembling over his jaw, and then up to brush his hair back from his forehead. Credence was so tender, and worshipful, even though  _ Percival _ was the one who should be doing all of that.

“I think my ultimate desire is to find a way to be a taker, and yet give as much pleasure in that. If that makes any sort of sense?”

Percival glanced back to Credence, and he looked thoughtful, teeth worrying his plump bottom lip before he spoke,

“Kind of yeah. Like for you, it’s important to be in control?”

Percival nodded.

“So it would be in our best interests if I liked being guided, or controlled?”

He nodded again, and Credence grinned,

“Well, great. I do. I liked it when you had your hand in my hair, the tighter the better. I thought you were going to grab my neck instead, but you didn’t. You could next time. If you want.”

Percival sighed, and then shook his head,

“What did I do in a previous life to deserve you?”

Credence shrugged,

“Maybe you were a priest.”

Percival tightened his hands on Credence’s hips and quickly flipped him over so he was on top again,

“Oh hell no. I couldn’t have survived a life like that. Alone forever… no thanks.”

He could taste Credence’s smile against the kiss that time, and he almost laughed. They fooled around for a bit longer before the late hour caught up to them and Percival asked if he wanted a night cap, and Credence just shook his head.

“Just need to brush my teeth and I’ll be set.”

“Is that what you brought in that bag?”

Credence shrugged,

“Another set of clothes too. Some sleep wear. In case you didn’t want to sleep naked again.”

Percival snorted,

“I think you know the answer to _ that  _ ridiculous question.”

Credence hummed and started walking out to the living room to retrieve said bag,

“Maybe.”

Percival couldn’t help but appreciate the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha shout out to me referring to my own fics im so lame


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i did NOT pull the idea for this chapter out of my ass, and you can find the inspiration here, however, since it does not apply to the story as a whole, i have not linked it anywhere else. if the author would like me to do that, i can.  
> thank you for writing this http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636608 <3

Credence returned to bed with Mister Graves, minty fresh and fully exhausted, due in part to the tequila and the mind blowing orgasm, and once they were settled, the man curved around his back and pressing lazy kisses across his shoulders, he found his words.

“Do you want this to be a regular thing?”

Mister Graves didn’t quite freeze up but he did pause, and the hand on Credence’s hip tightened,

“Do you?”

Credence laughed nervously,

“We talked about this already didn’t we?”

Mister Graves hummed,

“Not exactly. We both said we didn’t want just a hookup. But I wasn’t sure if you were looking for something like… this, long term?”

Credence took a deep breath,

“Well, I don’t think I could ever be happy with just an average sort of arrangement…so I’d like to try it.”

Mister Graves pressed another kiss at the spot where Credence’s neck met his spine,

“I’d like that very much. If you ever want to dial it down, or up, we can talk first. I won’t ever push you to do anything we haven’t discussed.”

Credence smiled, and turned around to grab Mister Graves’ hand, slowly pulling his index finger to his mouth, and he bit lightly at the tip before putting a kiss on his palm.

“Don’t leave out the idea of spontaneous scenes. I’m down for that.”

Mister Graves seemed to be stuck on staring at his lips,

“Good to know. Now… much as I would like to continue playing, I’m kinda tired, and I think we both work tomorrow.”

Credence sighed,

“Yeah, fuck. You’re right.”

He leaned in close and kissed Mister Graves long and hard before smiling,

“Goodnight,  _ sir _ .”

Mister Graves’ other hand squeezed over Credence’s thigh closest to him.

“You know that’s really dangerous, talk like that.”

Credence swallowed thickly,

“Is that a promise?”

Mister Graves growled,

“Oh yes.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Percival had Credence over, he decided to think a bit more outside the box, just as he’d been told he could.

Credence walked in, and Percival pulled him in for a long slow kiss, before nudging him in the direction of the bedroom.

“Go on in, get undressed. I’ll join you shortly.”

Credence beamed at him, and then did just that, with almost a skip in his step.

It was adorable.

But it also meant he’d be even more surprised when Percival pulled out the cat o’nine lash. He’d just gotten it delivered the day before, made special with the softest brown leather, and black glass scorpions dangling from each strip, instead of the typical roses or red hearts of glass.

He thought it was a special touch, and he hoped Credence would appreciate it.

His perfect boy was already waiting for him, naked on the bed, leaning against the headboard, legs folded, and hands extended, palms up, looking more than incredible.

“You’re so beautiful, and you’ve been an utter tease to me all week long, sending naughty messages like that to me when I’m working. It makes me wonder, how am I going to punish you for that?”

Credence blinked over at him, and shrugged,

“Not sure, sir. I guess, however you see fit.”

Percival smirked,

“Good answer.”

He began to undress himself slowly, deliberately drawing it out, watching as Credence began to fidget, and his cock, already somewhat hard, had begun to curve up against his stomach.

Once he was naked, he moved over to secure Credence’s wrists to the headboard, with silk ties, rather than cuffs, as they were easier to ensure proper amount of movement, but then, he couldn’t resist stealing another quick kiss before really starting the scene.

Credence tried to chase after his lips, but Percival shook his head, and pressed a finger to them.

“Ah-ah-ah, now turn around. Put that pretty ass of yours in the air.”

Credence kept sneaking looks at him as he pulled the dual lash and cane out of his closet, and when he returned, Percival saw his eyes widen,

“Are you going to hit me with that?”

His voice seemed to break on the last word, and Percival cocked a brow at him,

“Are you back talking me?”

Credence blinked, and shook his head.

“No. Sorry.”

Percival chuckled,

“Apologies won’t save you from an even ten, I think. Count them out for me.”

He crawled onto the bed, hovering beside Credence, but before he could do it, before he could hit him, and mar that perfect pale flesh, he had to touch it.

His palm flattened against Credence’s spine, and he dragged it down to the swell of his ass, squeezing gently, before moving back to slap it, watching his skin flush from the impact.

“Ready?”

Credence nodded, perhaps having realized it was better than speaking, and risking another lash.

“Count.”

He lifted his arm back and swung the strips of leather, reveling in the sound it made upon contact. Oh it had been far too long since he’d done that.

“One.”

Credence’s voice was a hushed sort of gasp, as if the hit had surprised him more than the pain. Percival had tested it on himself earlier in the week, against his thigh, and it had only taken a few times to measure exactly how hard he needed to swing it, to provide the right amount of pain that could be repeated without drawing any blood from breaking the skin, or even leaving a dark bruise.

“Two.”

Now his hits varied, Percival wasn’t going to make the mistake of placing all the lashes on one spot, he gradually drifted the leather across Credence’s back and down his ass to the back of his thighs, and upon the sixth, he’d successfully done two rounds, changing the order around to ensure it wasn’t predictable.

“S...seven.”

Credence seemed to hesitate that time, and Percival bit his lip, wondering if he shouldn’t have started off so high.

Again he flicked his wrist, the strips of leather landing soundly on Credence’s back, a matching shade of pink to the rest of his skin.

“S…press…ohh.”

Percival blinked,

“What’s that?”

Credence was leaning his forehead on his left forearm, and gasping for air,

“Espresso.”

Percival dropped the cat o’nine tails immediately, and rushed around to cup the younger man’s face in his palms,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby. Was that too hard? Do you want to stop, do you want me to untie you?”

Credence just nodded, and Percival could see his cheeks were damp with tears. But he’d been so quiet, and so good, he thought it was going well. His heartbeat was roaring in his ears, mind racing a mile a minute. What had he done wrong?

Nothing else mattered though, but Credence’s comfort and well being.

Percival made quick work of the ties, the two Credence that had picked out that first night they’d been together, and then once he was free, pulled him into his arms, and lay back, against the pillows stacked on the opposite side of the bed.

“It’s nothing you did.”

Credence finally spoke, and Percival felt himself relax a little, but he didn’t stop touching him, slowly, soothingly caressing over the spot on his back that he could feel becoming a bit swollen. It would probably bruise, along with the back of his thighs.

“Are you sure?”

Credence nodded, and pressed his cheek to Percival’s chest, before leaning up to kiss at his jaw, and he smiled and relaxed a little at that.

“Okay. Is it anything you want to talk about?”

Credence seemed to shrug, and then think better of it.

“It was a long time ago.”

Percival licked his lips, and then sighed, bringing his other hand up to stroke over Credence’s cheeks, brushing away any tears with his thumb.

“If it’s the whole idea, we can scrap it. Find something else.”

Credence shook his head,

“No, not it’s not that. I like what you do, always. I don’t mind the pain even…”

Percival could hear what he wasn’t saying. He brought his hand beneath Credence’s chin and tilted his head up, so he could meet his eyes,

“But? There  _ was _ something wrong. Something you aren’t telling me.”

Credence nodded finally,

“It was my first family. I only got out because my sister called the CPS on our parents. I couldn’t even move, couldn’t touch anything, my hands were so painful. I had been late coming home, and so my mother hit me. She made me take off my belt, and give it to her so she could beat me.”

Percival felt his blood turn to ice, and his heart pound. How dare a parent do such a thing to their own child?

Then he realized what had triggered Credence seconds before he confirmed it.

“It was the counting. She always made me count.”

Credence held up one of his hands, and even with the lamps in both corners on he could barely see it, but there were marks, slight changes in the texture of his skin, the scars.

To have made such an impression on one of the fastest healing body parts had to have meant multiple beatings. There were a few scars on Credence’s back too, but he’d not mentioned them or even asked, he didn’t want to be rude. He remembered the way back, their first night, the boy had said something about how they all had scars, after seeing Percival’s own horrific appendix scar...

Percival’s grasp tightened on him without even realizing, and Credence was holding him, clinging right back.

“It’s okay though. I got out. We both did. I was in the hospital longer, but she never left my side. We stayed together, and we got taken to a new home. We were finally safe. It’s been almost ten years now. But that…brought it all back so fast, I couldn’t think straight. All I could hear was  _ her _ voice.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry.”

Credence’s lips were grazing over his skin before he knew it, and his arms loosened just slightly.

“Don’t worry. I’m all right now. We can try again if you want.”

Percival shook his head,

“Oh hell no. In fact, I’m going to see if I can return that thing, maybe just get something simpler, like a riding crop.”

Credence let out a giggle,

“What? That’s so boring though.”

Percival glanced down at him,

“Maybe I’ll just use my hands on you. I much prefer that anyway.”

Credence hummed, and moved against him, pressing him back so that he was leaning over him, hair falling like a dark curtain to frame his face,

“I think I do too.”

Percival barely had a moment to dwell on that, before Credence was kissing him, and moving against him, getting him riled up the easiest way he knew how.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before… about my back.” Credence murmured, low, between kisses, and Percival sighed, blinking up at him, as he put his hands on the boy’s slender hips.

“It’s okay. I just… I’m here to listen baby. Anything you need. Always.”

“I appreciate that. Will you fuck me now?”

Percival huffed a sigh. 

“If you insist…” he winked at Credence so he would know he was teasing and then shifted away, urging him onto his side, and then he rolled onto his stomach, wiggling his pale bottom in the air.

“Please fuck me, sir.”

Percival had to snag the lube and a condom, but before he could tear the foil, Credence’s hand was on his arm, halting his movements.

“Will you just take me? I’m clean. You’re clean…”

Percival’s cock actually twitched at the idea, and he saw how eager Credence looked. He couldn’t say no, because he didn’t want to.

“Okay baby.”

He put plenty of lube onto his fingers and reached down to pet his clean hand between the cleft of Credence’s ass, so that he could rub a slick finger over his winking hole. Credence pushed back, already begging for more without a word and he obeyed, dipping two fingers inside.

Credence mewled and writhed around by the time Percival started properly rubbing against his prostate, teasing, so he pulled back, and put some more slick over his cock, before kneeling right behind him, and nudging the head of his cock against Credence’s shiny hole.

“Please, please, please  _ fuck me, Daddy _ .”

“God… fucking christ. Where have you been all my life?”

Percival groaned aloud as he finally started to press in, and Credence shuddered under him, falling forward a little to rest his cheek on the pillow atop his folded arms. Both of Percival’s hands were now free to grip at the side of Credence’s hips, so he could start to thrust in with more purpose, relishing every inch of hot wet perfection beginning to envelop his cock. Without a condom, it was somehow more intense and he thought he wouldn’t even like fucking Credence where he couldn’t see his face, but as he felt a hand over his own, he forced himself to look down, only to find the boy winking at him over his shoulder.

“Go on, harder Daddy. I can take it.”

Percival had to resist the urge to spank him, considering he’d already done so enough to make him safe word, so instead he merely squeezed the palm fulls of ass he could reach.

“Okay baby, hold on tight.”

He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in, and moved enough to work up a rhythm, until he could  _ feel _ Credence clenching around him, trying to urge him to come, the minx. He wasn’t ready to last long as it was, but now, that was enough to drive him insane. He fell forward over Credence’s back, and held him tightly as his cock emptied deep inside of him, he slipped a hand under the boy’s stomach and grasped his fingers lightly over his cock.

“Please… make me come.”

“I’ve got you… Daddy’s got you.” Percival nipped at the side of his neck before soothing the bite with an open mouthed kiss, tasting Credence’s skin, smelling of sweat and the cologne he’d bought him. He always wore it when they were together. God, Percival loved it.

Credence whimpered slightly as he finally came, wetness slicking over Percival’s fingers and against the palm of his hand, spilling onto the sheets, so he could finally pull back out and collapse onto his side. Credence followed, snuggling against him, not caring about the mess, and he felt the boy pressing a kiss to his chest right by his finally settling heartbeat.

“That was amazing.”

“Forgive me?”

“Of course, none of that was your fault.”

“You like calling me ‘Daddy,’ and ‘sir’ huh?”

He couldn’t see it, but he suspected Credence was blushing, as his voice was muffled into Percival’s skin.

“Maybe…”

“It’s okay. I like it too.”

He drifted off with Credence resting over him, slightly sticky from lube and well aware of come drying on his sheets. Oh well. It was worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi. i've gone through and re-vamped this fic, a lot. added about 3k words, fixed plot holes, errors, etc. also, where's my prize for writing the first ever bottomgraves back in december?? yeah lol.  
> anyway, enjoy!  
> now with more daddy kink.

Credence stirred first, wincing slightly at the welts on his back and thighs as they rubbed against the sheets. But Mister Graves’ warm and strong form beside him helped him remember the rest of the night before, and how well it went, all things considered.

After he'd recovered from having to use his safe word, Mister Graves had made love to him. First, he’d taken him from behind, and then afterwards, they’d both passed out for a while. Credence had woken up in the middle of the night feeling utterly gross, if a little sore, and Mister Graves had quickly stirred too, and insisted on cleaning up.

They’d gone to the shower, and then returned to put towels over the bed sheets that had been mildly ruined, before Mister Graves had kissed him, and told him that if he could, he’d like to have him again.

So they had _done_ it again, but it was so different.

That was the only thing Credence could have described it as.

So tender, so gentle, and yet like he'd asked about before, Mister Graves had taken one of his hands and put it to Credence’s own throat, but only to hold, never tight and never too rough. There would be no bruises but from kisses or teeth on the sides of his neck. Just one that had happened from before, while Mister Graves had fucked him earlier.

Bruises on the back of his neck or between his shoulders were easy to hide, no need to explain away to Tina or Newt.

But when Mister Graves had finished that next time, he'd been so still and so quiet, more so than he was usually. He'd pressed a kiss to Credence's lips, like he was thanking him without words. Then he'd fallen asleep again holding Credence so close he was afraid he might not be able to breathe, until he stroked a finger along his arm, and his hands loosened.

From their few times together, Credence had discovered that closeness was very important for Mister Graves even when in a scene. He seemed to adore when Credence would lean into him or chase after his touch.

He hadn't wanted to ask, or even known how to ask, but he hoped he could call him something other than _sir_ again. He didn’t mind being called Daddy and so Credence didn’t mind using it.

He just hoped it wouldn't be too jarring to do again, spur of the moment.

"Good morning."

Mister Graves’ voice was gruff and sounded rather like he'd smoked a half a pack of cigarettes in the morning.

As always, Credence loved it.

"Hi."

Credence breathed back, before moving over to kiss the man properly, and he could feel the smile against his lips.

"Did you sleep all right… after last night?"

Mister Graves was asking, and Credence nodded, nuzzling against his chest.

"Very well considering."

"Considering what?"

Mister Graves almost sounded worried.

"Considering I didn’t get much sleep at all. Or maybe how I wanted to never stop fucking you like that…I mean, uh…” Credence looked up just in time to see Mister Graves' eyes widen."I mean, never wanted _you_ to stop fucking me."

Mister Graves chuckled low in his throat, and hummed thoughtfully,

"I'd love to let you fuck me some time. If you wanted to."

Credence thought he might have still been dreaming.

"Um, yes please."

"Oh hell yeah, I would love that. Let me wake up a bit, make some coffee, and we can do it this morning. I've always wanted to have slow morning sex."

Credence smirked,

“Isn’t it cheating if you have coffee first?”

Mister Graves slapped his ass as he climbed out of bed,

“Nope.”

He tugged on his boxers before leaving the bedroom, but why, Credence didn’t know. Only made more work for him later. He couldn’t help giggling to himself.

Credence _did_ lounge in bed for just a few moments, before he smelled the fresh brewed coffee, and his nose practically led him out of the room towards the source of the scent.

"I got you something."

Mister Graves was saying, spotting Credence the second he walked out into the kitchen, clad only in the man's dress shirt, discarded from the night before.

"What do you mean? Christmas is still a ways off..."

Mister Graves’ eyes met his and he shook his head, silently quelling any complaints. Daring him to argue. He really did like spoiling Credence.

As Credence moved forward to lean on the kitchen island, Mister Graves took a sip of his coffee before sliding a black box forward, about four inches on each side.

“Can I open it right now?"

Mister Graves smirked,

"That is the idea. Unless you want to wait until after you, ah, fuck me."

Credence blinked,

"Is it something for us, in there?"

He pointed back to the bedroom and Mister Graves nodded.

"It's something I hope you'll enjoy. Did you want some coffee too?"

Credence was frozen, a hand on the box's latch, how did the man change subjects so easily from sex to food?

"Please."

Mister Graves turned away to get him a mug and set it under the machine, putting in a pod and letting it brew. Credence finally opened the box after another moment of hesitation, and found a gold, black and silver edged collar. He traced a finger over the front and sides and felt the softness of the leather. It was beautiful, and he suspected it was for him to wear, not for some second present that consisted of a pet.

After all, technically _he_ was the pet.

"Do you like it?"

Mister Graves asked, his voice low, unsure, almost as if he was nervous.

Credence looked over to smile at him,

“It’s beautiful.” He said, almost reverently.

“I know it’ll look even better on you.”

Mister Graves was looking at him, as if already imagining it around his neck.

Credence didn’t even finish his coffee before Mister Graves was behind him, kissing on his neck and generally tempting him back into the bedroom. He did ask to fasten on the collar first, and when he pulled him to the bathroom mirror so he could see just how good it did look, Credence couldn’t describe how it felt. It was a sign of ownership, of possession, and yet, he knew that even without it he would be Mister Graves,’ if he only asked Credence to.

“Now, are you ready to take charge?”

Mister Graves was whispering in his ear, hands still roaming Credence’s body, sliding under the wrinkled dress shirt, palming his cock and pressing his arousal against his ass.

“Um, yes.”

Credence couldn’t help hesitating. It might have been a while since he himself had been fucked, which they had now amended, but it had been even longer since he’d topped. Like, once.

“Don’t worry, you can’t hurt me.”

It was strange hearing his own words thrown back at him, in a completely different scenario, and then Mister Graves was grinning at him, and squeezing his hand, pulling him close for another kiss, and it didn’t matter.

He didn’t want to hurt him.

Credence _did_ want to see what it was like when Mister Graves wasn’t in control.

In a way, he still was, just a bit.

He undressed Credence in a heartbeat, ripping the shirt open, and then tossing it aside with a shrug and a glib,

“I have dozens of them.”

Then he dropped back onto the bed and started touching himself through his boxers, and Credence wondered if that was just how he thought he would get him worked up enough to want to _‘take charge.’_

No persuasion needed.

He moved to grab one of the foil wrappers from the nightstand, and once he’d put a condom on, he turned back to Mister Graves,

“Should I undress you or are you going to do that yourself?”

Mister Graves whistled under his breath, and started doing just that,

“Oh, my boy is bossy after all.”

Credence smirked,

“You bet I am.”

Credence climbed onto the bed and slipped in-between Mister Graves’ legs, as one hand reached over to grasp his hard cock and the other slid up to his neck, curving around to pull him up for a quick kiss, frantic and with lots of teeth.

Mister Graves was thrusting up against his hand and keeping his own hands off Credence’s body, almost like he was trying to play the perfect sub, not even needing restraints.

Credence couldn’t help wondering when he’d last done that.

“Enough of this teasing, _touch_ me dammit.”

Mister Graves finally broke the kiss to say, and Credence could hear a hint of desperation in the man’s voice, and it was _incredibly_ satisfying.

“Yes _sir._ ”

He grabbed for the lube, and then drenched his fingers in the slippery gel, to began to prepare Mister Graves. Guiding the man’s legs further apart, Credence applied first one finger, relishing how easily the man yielded to him. Mister Graves actually seemed as if he was trying to bite back a moan, hips thrusting up, little abortive movements that made his cock jerk over his stomach. Credence added another finger, and curled them, like the man had done to him plenty of times, desperate to find his prostate, praying to make Mister Graves come. He knew it was unlikely, but he was eager to prove himself. Though Mister Graves might have pretended he didn’t _need_ so much preparation, Credence wasn’t about to skip that, on principal.

“You really are going to kill me from waiting.”

“So impatient…” Credence clicked his tongue and winked at him, earning himself a wry smirk.

After a few more moments of drawing out the torture, he couldn’t resist, he began to slick up the outside of the condom, and then moved closer, hovering over Mister Graves to press the softest of kisses to his cheek, and then leaned down to whisper,

“Ready?”

Mister Graves answered by putting his hands on him, one on his ass and the other behind his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, still a bit possessive after all,

“You know it, baby.”

Pushing inside slowly, careful inch by inch, was torture in and of itself, but Credence nearly moaned aloud at the sheer feeling, it was delicious.

Mister Graves was just so tight, hot and utterly mind blowing. God, why hadn’t they done this before?

He didn’t want to neglect Mister Graves, so Credence managed to spare one hand and reached down to start stroking his cock, dripping onto his skin now, almost purple at the head.

“How am I doing, Daddy?”

He managed to gasp out, and Mister Graves brought one of his legs up, suddenly a heel pressed into the back of Credence’s thigh, forcing him deeper in a heart stopping instant,

“Perfect.”

Credence was afraid to admit it, but he wasn’t sure how long he thought he could last like that, as it was, he had to resort to thinking of anything _but_ just how good it felt.

Mister Graves tilted his head back, pressing harder against the pillows as Credence moved faster, and he saw the man’s lips forming words, but no sounds came out.

“I wish I could draw you like this.”

Credence sighed, and tried his best to commit the sight to memory, as he felt his orgasm begging to drag him under. He was just conscious enough to keep his hand on Mister Graves’ cock; speeding up his stroking. The moment he felt the man clench around him, his fingers went slack, and a moan escaped his throat, as his hips thrust mindlessly, chasing the sensation. His cock pulsed over and over again, emptying his load into the condom inside Mister Graves, and he fell down to kiss the man’s neck, and felt a hand on the back of his own, gripping at the collar.

“Good, baby?”

Credence almost laughed,

“Very good.”

Feeling shaky and blissed out, he pulled away from Mister Graves just long enough to dispose of the condom. He returned to collapse beside the man who was still panting and looking a little lost himself, his hand moving over his cock, and Credence gulped.

“Lemme help you with that Daddy.”

“Okay.”

He leaned down on wobbly arms, and his mouth made contact with Mister Graves’ cock an instant later, he kissed and suckled over the head, for barely a minute before he closed his eyes just in time to avoid the warm splashes of come. Mister Graves’ hand carded through his hair and held him close, so he opened his mouth wide as he could, trying to catch some if not most of it.

“Sorry.”

“No. it’s my fault.”

“Fucking christ. You did so good.”

He could do better. So he shifted back and licked every drop up, cleaning the man with just his tongue until his jaw started to ache.

Mister Graves just reached over to link one of Credence’s hands with his, and the squeeze told him enough. He was more than okay, he was content.

 

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
